


The Power Shift

by Enterthetadpole, Whatsastory



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Rhett, M/M, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: Rhett has both a day job and a night job. Both are lucrative and enjoyable. Then, he met Link Neal...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are at it again! This fanfic does contain BDSM, so please keep that in mind when reading. As always, we love comments and kudos if you think we are doing a good job. Thank you! <3

It was Wednesday night already. He could tell even before he opened his eyes. There was the same anticipation that fluttered through his veins. The same slight rush of feeling strong and powerful right underneath the skin. A new client would be starting this evening. Even now Rhett wasn’t sure how the man had gotten his contact information, but still he couldn’t help but be intrigued. The first few text messages were clear enough to tell the tall man that his customer was smart, powerful and funny in that self deprecating way that was already keeping Rhett interested. 

The standard contract would of course have to be filled out before anything happened. The client was new to all of this, but had said that he dabbled in BDSM with a couple of curious exes in the past. Nothing too crazy or focused, but enough to make everyone involved uncomfortable.

He didn’t have long to get ready, but he didn’t need it. He turned the water on hot enough to tinge his skin a delicious pink and set about scrubbing himself from ears to toes. The coarse brush he chose to exfoliate himself brought about a dampened pain, but it was a solid reminder to himself that skin can hurt. If he didn’t have these little reminders now and then… well, he didn’t want to get ahead of himself too much. 

The two work phones sat next to each other on the side table, and other than the color they looked identical. Separating the two sides of his life, both literally and figuratively. Day job in a stark black. It screamed _I’m a professional_ in only the way a black phone could. The other, candy apple red to show a more fun and passionate side of who Rhett was. It also could scream _I’m a professional_ , but in a much more playful way.

He dressed himself in tight black jeans, the ones that slung low on his hips and hugged his ankles in the best way, accentuating each and every curve of his body. His shirt was drastically similar; form fitted with matte black buttons that went most of the way up his chest, save for the last one. That would be an alluring reminder for what was to come. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows, giving himself just enough breathing room to move about as needed. The red phone was picked up, and checked for last minute bail outs, but happily, there were no new message alerts. 

His kit was already packed and sat patiently by the door; the worn leather handle formed to his palm as soon as it was grabbed. A quick check for his wallet and keys signaled him to the ready, and into the night he went. 

The chosen hotel was a bit nicer than he was normally accustomed to. The lobby full of glittering lights and marbles floors, plush couches and upscale paintings. He gave the preferred to the front desk attendant; one he was sure was a pseudonym, and in return was given a key and instructions to the third floor. The elevator would have taken too long, and so to the stair well he went. 

The client was told to wear a fitted grey shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Something neutral and relaxing that wouldn’t cause people to spend more than a moment or two looking him over. As far as how they would spot each other was a simple one. 

“I’m 6’7 and have a beard. I’m easy to spot. When you see me, come over and give me firm handshake. Don’t say anything to me when we meet unless it’s you deciding this isn’t your cup of tea. If that’s the case, we walk away like none of this ever happened. Otherwise follow me to the bar. Order yourself a drink. Something easy to keep down for the night. You’ll need it.”

The voice on the other end of the phone seemed just like the others. Slightly breathy and nervous, but he could almost taste the forbidden excitement. Rhett was used to bringing pain and pleasure to each and every man and woman he’s ever dominated. Why would this creature be any different?

Luckily tonight the hotel lobby was fairly empty, and it didn’t take long for Rhett to take notice of a slightly shorter man in a fitted grey shirt and black slacks to walk over to where he was. The dark rimmed glasses on the angled face threw Rhett for the moment. In his mind he envisioned dark brown eyes and a rounded face. Wrong on both counts. Perhaps he was losing a little of his touch. No, he just must be tired. 

The man’s eyes were a dazzling blue, and his hair a deep shade of brown with just the hints of silver in the front. The smile on his lips was just enough to show his nerves to the fullest, and after a slight hesitation he raised his hand for Rhett to shake. The taller man smirked as he took the hand and they shook for a moment. At least this client could follow simple instructions.

With a tilt of Rhett’s head he lead them towards the bar and they both sat down. With a fluid motion Rhett felt for the hotel room key card in his front pocket, and then waved down the bartender. 

“I’ll take a White Russian,” the client muttered, and Rhett felt his eyebrows raise. That was a new one. Usually he was used to clients being much more focused on getting as hammered as fast as possible before their first session. Yet here he was next to a man ordering a drink with dairy in it. 

“Shot of Jack for me.” He needed the burn. Needed the anger that came along with it. It gave him an edge. It was a drink that brought certain clarity, steeled his nerves to a hardened stone that would allow for him to watch his subs cry and beg for mercy. But he wouldn’t give it without the safeword, and the Jack gave him the ability to turn anything else into white noise. 

“You ready to play?” His voice rattled easily, a sentence he’d perfected over time. He lowered his voice in such a way that made most people shiver; whether that be from nerves or lust wasn’t his concern. His only focus was shaking them, inside and out. 

The man on the barstool next to him didn’t say a word to him. Instead he thanked the bartender for the drink and took a steady sip, not even a grimace as it graced his tongue. Again, he stuck to the rules, staying silent and pretending the looming figure next to him was just a shadow cast from the dim lighting. 

“You may speak… for now.” It wasn’t something he’d normally allow, but this one was different. Something about the way he played by each and every rule set Rhett alight, and he would do his absolute best to break him down only to build him back up. 

“Okay,” was the reply. It was followed quickly by another swig of the drink, this one noticeably larger, and he finished it with a satisfied sigh. 

“You let that sit too long. It’s probably already spoiled in your stomach. You’re not gonna be happy later.” It wasn’t that he cared, really he didn’t, he just didn’t want to deal with the after affects of curdled dairy. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need you to control this.” 

Oh, Rhett thought, he would  _ love  _ to destroy the cockiness towards him. He wouldn’t allow the disrespect that dripped from his partner’s tongue. 

His hand flattened against the others lower back, and he leaned in close to his ear before whispering lowly. 

“You will not speak to me that way, do you understand? I will deal with that mouth shortly.” 

“Okay.” 

Rhett ordered another, and another for “his friend,” this time he ordered him to drink it quickly, and his command was obeyed. A satisfied smile played across his features, and again he asked, “Are you ready to play?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help us keep going. Think of them like writing food! <3

The other man nodded, and Rhett noticed the blue gaze lowered this time, much to his relief. Even though there was a fascinating quality to the way that his new client had been so firm over his drink, it would make for a much smoother night if he already understood his place. After all, it had been him who seeked out Rhett. Already knew what Rhett did and was capable of. Rhett had built up quite a reputation for not just being a competent dom, but also an incredible lover. One that was able to demand the best money and loyalty from those he pressed into submission.

“Listen closely,” Rhett mumbled once their drinks had been emptied again. “Don’t follow me right away. Wait about five minutes. Then bring yourself and your overnight bag to room 543. Once we’re inside we’ll discuss what you need from me...and what you want. Nod if you understand. Cough if you don’t.”

The other man nodded, and Rhett lifted himself out of his chair. After waving a fifty dollar bill at the bartender he headed out of the bar and up to room 543. The hotel room was the usual amount of soft decadence that he was expecting. The thick blankets were laying upon a large king sized bed. There was a large jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, and a fully stocked bar with every type of liquor to help his new client get more into the proper mood if needed. The tall man already had been up to the room, and his bag with all of his tools of the trade were laid out with expert care on the large desk on the other side of the room. Since this was the first meeting it would be way more about discovery than anything else.

The door was knocked on in just about the proper amount of time, and again Rhett appreciated the ability his client had with following directions. After looking through the peephole he opened the door slowly, and the same man from downstairs entered. This time he was carrying a small bag of his own along with a large black umbrella.

“It was raining earlier,” he said, noticing Rhett’s green eyes on the umbrella. “I didn’t want to leave it in the car...just in case.”

Rhett grunted that he understood, and then gestured to the other man to take a seat on the plump couch in the small living room area of the hotel suite. As he sat down, Rhett began to shuffle through some paperwork within the bottom of his own bag. 

“How are you feeling?” Rhett asked, and the other man looked thrown by the question.

“I...don’t really know, actually,” he admitted, running a slightly shaky hand through his head of dark hair. “Excited? Nervous? A little queasy?”

“That’ll be your White Russian,” Rhett chuckled, and the other man chuckled too. His face slightly pink with embarrassment.  

“Next time you’ll acknowledge that I know what’s best for you, do you understand?” All humor has evaporated from both his voice and his aura, and it was quickly affirmed that he was understood. 

“I have standards. You will abide them. You need to get that I am in control when you’re with me. You will do as I say, or the deal is off.” 

A flash of blue was cast his way before it was drawn back toward the floor, and Rhett smiled to himself in triumph. He was already winning and he hadn’t even begun to try yet. 

“Don’t mistake me, though. You’ll be rewarded for being a good boy, too. Would you like that?” 

He risked touching him before the contract was signed, a delicate hand run through his hair, his expression softening to a comforting degree. The blue was back on him, this time with a soft smile accompanied them at the encouragement. 

“You can thank me now.” Rhett commanded, harshening his tone once again, though it was far from full force. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Good. See, that’s not so hard, right? You do what I say, and I can be sweet. But if you defy me… I will be far from kind. You will be punished if you step out of bounds.” 

His fingers trailed from the perfectly styled hair down the stein jaw line, and he lifted his head to keep his gaze on him. Rhett’s heart nearly fluttered at the sight… nearly. 

“You’re a beautiful boy, anyone ever told you that?” 

“N-not in so many words…” 

“Thank me,” Rhett reminded, tightening his grip, but relaxing it again once the gratitude was offered. 

“We need to sign a few documents and go over a few protocols. Can you do that for me?” 

The client frowned, his chin still resting in between the long fingers of the taller man bending in front of him. The blue eyes blinked once, and then twice. They stared at each other, and Rhett was already bracing himself to be challenged again. This was unusual on a first meeting. Usually clients were eager to hurry up and get to the action, or else incredibly shy and they barely did anything besides the negotiations. 

“Yes,” the client said, finally, and then adding for emphasis, “Sir.”

Rhett hummed approvingly, and the other man smiled at the praise. It was obvious that there was a complicated person behind the brilliant eyes. Rhett tilted his head, almost wanting to ask a personal question. He didn’t. Shook off such an insane notion. Especially for the first day. 

The client whimpered slightly at the loss of contact when Rhett pulled his hand away. Then placed a few forms on the smaller man’s lap along with a black ball point pen. 

“This is a standard Dom/Sub agreement,” Rhett began. “I gathered from our previous talks that you are somewhat familiar with the general idea of them?”

The other man nodded, and tilted his head to start reading. 

“As far as kinks and off limit items and scenarios,” Rhett continued, “We can go over those once you have read everything. Don’t agree to anything that you are not 100% comfortable with. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Rhett hummed again, and allowed the other man some privacy as he read through the pages. Taking a few minutes to wash his hands and check a couple of the toys within his bag discreetly. Usually Rhett was used to a question or two during this part of the meeting. Normally what a specific word meant, or if the contract could be altered even after signing. This client however didn’t seem to have any lingering doubts, and within ten minutes that document was handed back to Rhett by somewhat sweaty hands. 

“All right,” Rhett said after checking to make sure everything that needed to be signed was. “As far as names and safewords...this is the only time, unless we renegotiate terms, that we list them. I allow my clients to name me and themselves whatever they wish.What would you like us to call ourselves?”

The blue eyes widened slightly in surprise. This reaction Rhett was used to. It was somewhat out of the norm for a dom to allow their sub the priveledge of giving them their titie in the roleplay, but this was just one of the ways that Rhett was different.

“Oh gosh, umm….”

The client was struggling, but Rhett wasn’t about to help him. This was one of the ways to gage how much his client was willing and able to follow instructions. To lead when prompted or commanded.

“Teacher,” the client said, looking as if he was concerned that Rhett would laugh at his choice. The blue eyes softened when the taller man passed no judgement. “And I’m...I’m your student.”

Rhett nodded, then folded his arms across his chest as he sat on the large bed across from his student. 

“Excellent job, my student,” Rhett replied, and he felt that same slight flutter in his chest at the large smile that appeared on his client’s face. “Now, what about your safeword?”

“Ah, hmm. Mythical?”

“Mythical,” Rhett repeated, testing the word against his tongue. It rolled off easily and was more memorable than any he’d heard recently. He liked this new man’s style. 

“Mythical it is. Stay here.” He went quickly to his bag, drawing out a fresh tube of dark colored lipstick before returned and ordered the arms to raise up. They did, but not before an arched eyebrow and a hard set jaw lingered on the features across from him. 

“This arm, right here, is my name.” He scrawled  _ teacher _ , in messy handwriting across the right forearm. “And this, is the safeword.”  _ Mythical,  _ mirrored on the left, and Rhett sat back and admired his work. “Don’t forget either of these two terms. Ever. Got it?” 

His student admired the writing and nodded his agreement, silent and stoic as he allowed the gravity of the situation to settle over him. 

“Tell me your safeword.” 

“Mythical.” 

“Good boy. Tell me one more time so I know that you’ve got it.”

“It’s Mythical.” 

“Such a quick study,” Rhett purred. Once again threading his fingers delicately through the dark hair. “It’s important that you say that word if you need it and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing immediately. No questions asked. We have to trust each other to know that we’re both safe and happy, don’t we?” His voice was soft and sweet to a sickening degree, but it was all about building their relationship. He needed him to know that he would always take care of him, no matter what he needed. 

His student was soaking in all of the words as if they were answer to an exam that he had to get a good score on. It took all of the strength Rhett had not to chuckle at the level of focus in the blue eyes. This client was going to be an fascinating one to pull apart and put back together again. 

“All right,” Rhett said, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting across from his student. Their knees so close to each other they were almost touching. “Now, as far as kinks...turn ons, turn offs...tell me everything that you’re comfortable with telling me.”

For the first time during their time together the other man looked unnerved. As if he hadn’t connected that such a need to verbalize what got him hot and bothered would be a necessity. Rhett didn’t try to push any suggestions, but just waited patiently as his student figured out what to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

“I like being hit,” he said, almost apologetically. “Like smacked on the ass...I mean, butt.”

Rhett chuckled. He couldn’t deal with the irony of him sitting in a lavish hotel room with a man who was paying good money to be fucked and played with feeling the need to curb bad language. The laugh was enough to relax the other man, who realized his silliness almost immediately.

“Sorry,” he said, cheeks turning pink again.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Rhett answered. “It’s kind of endearing.”

They spent the next few moments in silence while the student seemed to be thinking things through in his head. Weighing the best ways to tell Rhett what he wanted him to do and not do with him. This was also something else that Rhett was used to, and he enjoyed the familiarity of it. There was one time that a client took over an hour to finally be sure of what he had wanted in the bedroom.

“Spanking,” the student repeated. “Anything that can sting but not make me bleed. I’ve fainted at the sight of blood before.”

Again, there was a lifting up of the eyes and a pause. Rhett didn’t laugh or even blink at such an admission, and the student gave a thankful smile.

“I...like being told that I’m making others happy...so, is that a praise kink?”

“There is a little more to it,” Rhett said, placing his fingers through the other man’s hair again. “But yes, it is.”

“In my field of work, I have a lot of people depending on me,” the student said, leaning into the warm fingers rubbing his hairline. “It’s overwhelming and...I just don’t like being that in control day and night. It eats away at your soul….”

Silence enveloped the room as Rhett watched the blue eyes in from of him go misty for the fleetest of moments before Rhett spoke.

“So you want me to help save your soul?”

An intake of breath greeted the question.

“Yes. More than anything…”

The new client paused, and Rhett observed the blue eyes fall back to the slightly smudged word on his right inner arm, then met the green gaze again. “...Teacher.”

The flutter returned with a vengeance to Rhett’s chest, and it was with this third time that he was able to decide that he didn’t like it. The feeling was light and carefree. Not meant for the type of serious conversation they were having. Subs needed guidance, firmness and control at first. Aftercare was during the time where softer thoughts were allowed to enter his mind, if at all.

The student leaned in. It was only an inch or two, but Rhett could sense the slight change in distance. Could taste the rise in temperature, and was able to stop the other man’s body in an instant. With the same smooth fluid action he had shown before, Rhett lifted his hand to the other man’s chest and pushed him back into his seat all the way. The client looked more stunned than offended.

“I only have three rules during our actual sessions,” Rhett mentioned, once he knew that his student was staying put, “No telling secrets until _both_ of us are ready for you to tell them. We always use protection regardless of what your body is saying, and lastly, no kissing on the lips. It’s too personal of a boundary for what our agreement is. Do you understand?”

The client nodded and Rhett removed his hand. The client raised his left arm as if an actual student wanting to ask a question to his teacher. Rhett chuckled at the double meaning.

“Go ahead.”

“Those rules…” the other man began, seeming to choose his words incredibly carefully, “You made a point of saying that they were _during_ sessions only. Does that mean that before or after, they are allowed?”

Rhett considered the question, and then reran his last words inside of his own mind. He _had_ said during only, hadn’t he? Strange. He had never made that type of  slip of the tongue before.

“Yes,” Rhett answered, “but that wouldn’t happen between us.”

Rhett already knew the hand was going to raise again to ask for clarification. It did, but this time he was firmer.

“I don’t date clients. My life is complicated enough without adding anything else to it. That’s enough questions for now. Understood?”

“Yes, Teacher.”

Rhett didn’t usually allow for much conversation, finding it tedious and unworthy of his time. This man, however, with that biting wit and charming boyish shyness, the combination of the two made him want to let him say all he needed to.

The client nodded solemnly, affixing his gaze to Rhett’s, and once again he was struck by the beauty. He needed to get his head in the game before he ended up making love to the guy and ruining the entire purpose. So with a sigh, he snapped himself together and let a devilish grin morph his soft smile.

“Good. Take your shirt off and sit on your knees, just there,” he spoke slowly and pointed to an empty space on the floor, adding a rough, “Now!” when the other man stayed put.

The shirt came off with less grace than Rhett would have expected, becoming tangled in his long arms as he fought to throw it over his head. But he wasn’t about to step in and help. If this guy couldn’t even manage to disrobe properly, he was in for a hell of an awakening once shit started to get real.

He waited patiently until the task was accomplished, and the student crouched on the floor to await further instructions. Rhett walked a tight, slow circle around him, admiring him from new angles. He thought back to the paperwork previously signed and came up with his plan of attack. He walked towards the door, nearly as far away as he could get and faced the man once again.

“Crawl to me. Slowly. And each move you make, you’re going to tell me something that you hate about yourself.” He folded his arms against his chest and planted his feet a bit further apart as he appraised the confused look staring at him.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered. You’re going to degrade yourself. And we’re going to come up with solutions to your problems during our sessions… assuming you can handle it,” he added coyly.

“I can handle it!” The man snapped, his expression changing from confusion to annoyance.

Then prove it. Prove to me that you’re not some worthless little bitch, and only then will I believe you.”

The man but at his bottom lip, eyes wild as the scanned across the carpet. His breath came in the form of audible huffs, his chest rising and falling with each intake and exhale. He was pissed, and Rhett was happy.

“Fine,” came the final reply, and he hunched over on all fours before making strides to tentatively make his way over.

“Ah, ah, ah. You’re forgetting to speak. Go back.”

“Seriously, man? This is bull-“

“You will _not_ speak to me that way, do you understand? I _will_ be shown respect. This may be new to you, but hear this; you _will_ be punished for this. I would suggest you change your attitude unless you want it to be more severe.” The fire  burning in his eyes was intense, to say the least. Something about it sent shivers down the man’s spine and he didn’t doubt it for a second that he was in for it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and went back to his original place.

“I’m weak,” he spoke again as he took the first step.

“I’m a pushover.” Another move.

“No one respects me.” Closer.

“I worry too much.” Again.

“I’m too controlling.” One more and he’d be there.

“I’m unattractive.” He stayed on all fours at the base of Rhett’s shoes, staring blankly at them, too ashamed to make eye contact.

Rhett made a tsk sound from above and pushed his shoulders back so that he was once again sitting in his folded legs. He knelt down, not unlike the way you would when coming across a wounded animal, and grabbed the man’s chin between his thumb and pointer fingers, forcing the eyes to meet his own.

“You are _not_ unattractive. And I’m going to teach you how not to be weak. How not to be a pushover. I _will_ show you how strong you are.” The sincerity of his words, his gaze, his posture, was not lost on the man. For the briefest of moments he felt better, felt like this was already helping. But all too soon it was gone, as Rhett stood up again.

“And you _will_ thank me for it.”

There was a short intake of breath from the smaller nose. It wasn’t a gasp, but much more like an invitation for Rhett to tell him more. His student needed this. Wanted it more than existing. The blue eyes were following Rhett’s every moment now. Watched as the large hand touched an item on the desk. The smaller man couldn’t recall where everything had been placed but racked his brain as Rhett’s back was still turned. Handcuffs? He remembered what looked like handcuffs wrapped in soft blue material. Then what resembled some sort of flogging instrument. Small enough to fit in the black bag Rhett had brought.

“You say you like getting hit,” cane Rhett’s voice as casual as if they were at a coffee shop for a meeting. “Any spots more than others, my student?”

The student nodded, and then quickly realized that Rhett couldn’t see him with his back still being turned.

“Yes, Teacher. The back of my legs and ass are my favorite. My right shoulder has problems, so...maybe not there.”

Another hum came from Rhett’s lips as he lingered his green eyes onto a small amount of soft material and lifted it up. The gentle ripple of the velvet rope met the air as the taller man stood over the student, then motioned for him to stand.

He stood slowly, agonizingly so. Rhett was a patient man, but seeing him raise up, his eyes meeting each level of his body set him ablaze. The man waited for further instruction upon becoming fully upright, and the tug at his bottom lip with his teeth didn’t go unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Face the wall, hands at your sides,” he growled, and the man did it so quickly. Rhett smiled at his compliance, feeling powerful and fully in charge. 

He pushed his weight against the man, loving the sharp exhale that accompanied him hitting the wall. He let his hands wander from his shoulders down to his hips and back up, listening intently to the whimpering that sounded around him. 

“I think you like this.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Ah, I didn’t tell you that you could speak, now did I?” His voice was full of amusement, a fake attempt at sounding angry. Truth is, he wanted more of the defiance. The man’s willingness to do as he said gave him enjoyment, sure. But it wasn’t  _ fun.  _

His head shook back and forth, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as the shake in his core. Shivering, nearly, and Rhett couldn’t help but sympathize. It was his first time, there were certain… jitters that went along with the territory. Still though, he relished it. 

Torn between wanting dominance and wanting a fight, he chose to both smooth and antagonize the man. He shushed him, close to his ears and letting his breath wash over him. 

“You seem cold. Should I warm you up?” 

The student said nothing, but he couldn’t stifle the whimper. Rhett smiled and placed his right hand onto the smaller man’s right hip and squeezed hard. Another intake of breath, and then another whimper. 

“You may speak now,” Rhett cooed, as he places his other hand against the left hip of his student and squeezed again. Then began to rub hot circles into the narrow hips with the palms of his hands. 

“Yes Teacher,” he moaned. “I want...to feel you.”

“You want to feel me...what?”

The student paused, head tilted down as he tried to understand the question. Was his teacher wanting a please at the end of the comment, or what he wanted to actually feel?

“You were told to speak, my student.”

“I want to feel you, inside me...please sir.”

Rhett chuckled again, and his right hand slid down to the right ass cheek of the smaller man. 

“So eager,” Rhett sighed. “But that’s not going to happen for a long time, my student. Let’s see what we can do to enjoy tonight.”

His face fell at Rhett’s words. Bottom lip bitten just enough to make his body lurge towards Rhett, but not enough for him to see what he was doing to the taller man. The way he was able to make Rhett want to do things to him was magical. Almost more than Rhett could take in. 

“Yes teacher,” the man said, slightly timid. 

Rhett’s hands were gliding across the smaller shoulders again. Interested in what made his new client tick and moan. What secrets could be told to him by just grazing the skin and listening? Rhett was used to this process. Had made it an art form. Slowly and methodically learning the bodies of each and every one of his clients to know how to press them to their limits of pleasure before giving them what they needed. 

The first wave of response erupted in a small moan coming from the larger mouth. It happened when Rhett had flitted his fingers just across the collarbone. Slender and prominent. 

With a slight pause to wait for silence again, Rhett went back to the collarbone. Took the time to press in and rub the outline of the lines and there was another moan. This time much more hopeful. 

“Found you,” Rhett whispered. “Hiding your tenderness in plain sight like that. Fascinating.”

“You gonna tease me all night or are you finally gonna get down to it?” The bite was back in his voice, sure and strong and just begging to be cracked and dominated. Rhett fought the twitch at the corner of his lips, but was powerless at the twitch at his inseam. His eyes cast toward the spackled ceiling as his neck rolled across the back of his shoulders, loosening the tense muscles and preparing them for exertion. 

“Do you remember,” Rhett drew out, low and husky, “when I told you that I  _ will not  _ tolerate being spoken to in such a way?” He cracked his knuckles slowly and watched the man at his feet wiggle and squirm in place. He hoped that the intensity of his gaze held the same amount of heat that he felt in his core. That maybe this man, under his watchful eyes, would melt and become nothing but a puddle; a shell of a man ready to be brought back to his highest form stronger than ever. 

“I’m waiting for your answer. If you expect me to teach you, I expect you to participate in your own education.  _ Answer me _ ,” he raised his voice at last, and again fought a grin as the man flinched away from his voice. 

“I remember,” he murmured and looked toward the carpeting, his fighting spirit faltering. 

“Then I’ll allow you a moment to rethink your words, and I’ll expect something a little more… compliant, when you speak again.” 

His student’s, who was quickly becoming his favorite, mouth opened and closed once, twice and a third time. His words mulling around in his mind, finding the perfect thing to say, and Rhett appreciated the effort. He would allow him this grace, this ability to formulate his words, just as he’d promised, though it would be a lie if he were to say he wasn’t waiting on the edge of his proverbial seat for his answer. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I… I didn’t mean it. It’s just… look at you. I want you. I guess I can’t help it.”

Rhett closed his eyes and took the words as if they were a medicine to his greatest ailment. The light trace of fingers on his calf a definite and welcome change to the usual weak subs he experienced. He could appreciate a man that knew what he wanted, and just how to get it, but that wasn’t what he was here for. He was here to take what he wanted, not to be taken. 

“What do you want me to help you save?” Rhett whispered. He was bent at the knees as the student inhaled and exhaled deeply, eyes still downcast and twinkling with apologetic tears.

“My soul,” he replied, voice trembling.

“Why should I take the time and effort to help you?” Rhett whispered.

The student paused, breath hitched as his eyes moved from side to side as he searched for a suitable answer. Rhett once again was impressed. His bed client was respecting the gravity of his question. 

“Because I...ummm…”

The blue eyes finally looked up. The gaze screamed out terrified as to not wanting to screw up what Rhett was wanting him to say.

“Answer me,” Rhett said, still a whisper, but now there was a warmth behind the tone. “Why should I take the time and effort to help you?” 

Rhett waited. Already preparing for the answer that he knew he would hear.

_ Because I can pay you well.  _

_ Because you’re better than me. _

_ Because I can’t do it alone. _

“Because...deep down, I’m worth being loved. I deserve to learn to be happy?”

Rhett blinked, and his curiosity grew for this man in this hotel room. Fascination that Rhett had for first time in years made him just as hungry for more than even his client.

“Excellent answer, my student,” Rhett sighed. “Now close your eyes. You’re about to be rewarded.”

A crooked smile greeted Rhett, worth the eagerness in the blue eyes almost too adorable for words. With a gesture of the larger land the student moved over to a wooden chair off to the side. The same one that only a small time ago he had been sitting at as he read through and signed their agreement.

Rhett waited for the other man to be settled in as comfortably as he could. He could almost taste his excitement at what was coming next. Then Rhett headed over to the the chair and placed his hands gently on the bouncing knees of his students. He appreciated how quickly the legs stilled. 

“I'm sorry, sir,” the student mumbled, cheeks turning slightly pink. “I guess I'm jus’ nervous.”

The soft twang of the admission was enough the get Rhett's mind wondering how long his new client had lived in Los Angeles. The way that the southern curl of the words made the taller man recall places he walked - hell,  _ ran  _ away from years ago.

Rhett pressed the question he wanted to ask into the back of his head. Perhaps something to revisit at some point in the vague future, but sure not now. 

“Nerves are fine,” Rhett replied. “Distrust is not. You are allowed to need time. You are allowed to feel safe and respected.”

He paused, waiting for the student to nod his head that he understood. 

“And I expect respect in return,” he continued. “Scenes are all about releasing your fear, and becoming more than what you believe you can be. Now, before you get your reward, I am going to ask you some questions about what has happened so far. You have to do nothing but be honest. Do you understand?”

“Yes, teacher.”

The answer was firm and direct. Rhett hummed his approval.

“How did you emotionally feel when I called you a worthless little bitch?”

“I...I didn't really like it.”

Rhett quirked his eyebrow, and the student bit his bottom lip.

“I mean, I liked the tone. Not the words.”

Rhett hummed again, this time a little more thoughtfully. It was clear that this client was going to be complex to assist. It was good that Rhett loved a challenge.

“So it made you uncomfortable?”

The student nodded slowly, leaving his head bowed down low.

The taller man bent down so they were at the same height. He placed his hands once again on the knees of his student, enjoying the quick hitch of breath at the touch. 

“Then next time you need to tell me. If you don't want to use your safe word, you do not have to, but you control the edges of our world together. Not me. Do you understand?”

“Yes teacher.”

“Good.”

“Now. You’ve been so, so, good and brave tonight. I’ve made you feel bad, now I want to make you feel good. Does that sound okay?” 

There was another little nod and a shy smile that answered him. He was sweet, Rhett could tell. Feisty to be sure, but sweet. 

“Answer me verbally, please.” Rhett’s tone was hardened again, not too much, but enough to know that it wasn’t a request. 

“Yes, sir. I would like that. Please.” 

“Good.” 

Rhett stood up to his full height again, and circled the seated man, regarding him cooly. He traced his fingers along his pursed lips as he thought of a perfect first time reward. It wasn’t usually quite so difficult to be creative, but something about this man, about how broken he seemed, really made him want to up his game. He wanted him to leave feeling so refreshed and happy that his head was spinning. There was a reason that Rhett had garnered such a reputation. It was because he cared. 

“Okay. This is what’s going to happen. First, I’m going to tell you what I like about you. And then I’m going to touch you, and you’ll like it. Does that sound acceptable?”

“Yes, sir.” 

The nervous bounce was back in his knees, but Rhett let it be. He would soothe away all of that built up energy. He knew he could. 

“You’re very strong,” Rhett told him. “You’re strongly willed. I like that.” 

With his middle finger, he traced a line along the nape of the man’s neck, as softly as a feather in the wind. The man shivered and Rhett grinned. 

“But you’re a little meek, too. I like that as well. I think it’ll make you a very responsive submissive.”

Rhett moved this time to his back, pushing his knuckle along his spine and bringing out a low groan. He knew it felt good. He knew where to push and how hard, in all of the right places. 

“I think you’re smart. I think you’re not giving yourself enough credit.” 

The man whimpered at the words alone, and this time Rhett threaded his fingers through the man’s hair, scratching at his scalp as he moved. The man groaned and leaned in to the touch, and Rhett indulged him a bit longer than he ordinarily would. 

He walked around and knelt down in front of him once again, aligning their eyes and looking deeply into the oceans in front of him. 

“I think you’re so, so handsome. And I’m not just telling you that because I know you need to hear it. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

The man looked to be near tears, and Rhett stayed put so that they could keep looking at each other. With both of his hands on both of the man’s thighs, he kneaded the tense muscles, but he stayed very near the man’s knees. He didn’t want to go any higher, not yet. 

“I’m so looking forward to playing with you again if you’ll have me. But for now, that’s enough. I-”

“That’s enough?” He was interrupted. 

“Let me finish. We’re finished for tonight.”

The man’s face twisted between a mix of confusion and irritation, and Rhett had seen the look countless times before. 

“We don’t go further than this the first time. We’ll ease into it so that we’re both comfortable. Okay?”

There was a flicker in the other man's eyes, and Rhett didn't turn away. There was a sizing up between them. A sniff in the air to see if there was a small space to challenge Rhett’s decision. 

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett narrowed his gaze. The bite of the other man's voice was subtle, but Rhett could still feel the edge of teeth in the words.

“As far as the room, I want you to stay here tonight. Get a feel for the type of environment that we will play in. Will you do that?”

The student nodded, then raised his hand.

“You may speak.”

“May I touch your beard, sir? Before you go?”

For yet another time this evening his new client surprised him with a question. Rhett paused for a moment, allowing the feeling to settle into the base of his stomach. Then the large fingers reached out to the smaller hand and held it gently. The student inhaled a sharp breath as the skin from the back of his hand was softly dragged down Rhett's jawline and chin. The blue eyes and mouth opened wide.

“You may thank me now,” Rhett whispered as he let go of the students hand. His lip twitched upwards  at the startled expression. 

“T-Thank you, sir.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love and appreciate comments and kudos! Thank you! <3

The sound of the man’s phone blared straight from its spot on the end table and right into his sleeping ears, startling him awake in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar tension in his bones. He searched for it blindly, grumbling when it seemed a little too far away. Finally, his fingers brushed it and he swiped to answer the call.

“This is Neal,” he snapped into the receiver, anger filling his chest and head as he waited for the answer.

“Link, er, Mr. Neal. I have your conference room booked. I was just wondering if you’d be here soon? Your guests have arrived…”

Link blinked at pulled away from his face, reading the time at the top of his screen. The anger he felt before boiled into a full blown rage. He’d over slept by an entire hour and a half, and all because he had to stay in that god damned fucking hotel room. What the hell was he thinking, staying away from home on a work night?

“Stall them,” he barked and hung up before scrambling out of bed and donning a semi wrinkled suit.

He didn’t bother with checking out. They could double charge his card if they wanted to. He didn’t care. He cared that he was going to look like a fool in front of so many people. He cared that he didn’t have time to grab a coffee or read the morning news. He cared that he let some stranger talk him into staying away from home for a night to get acclimated to some environment that he most definitely did not care about.

He lost count of how many red lights he ran on the way to work. His speedometer wasn’t checked once, and it’s a good thing that he didn’t pass any police because he’d certainly have been paying a hearty fine.

The valet parking attendant didn't even have enough time to give him a proper greeting before Link flung him his keys. Then making a point if straightening his tie as he waited for the elevator, he sighed as he looked as his reflection on the mirrored doors. He looked strained. Stressed. As if the world was pulling him apart from all sides. His hair even looked a little grayer than usual.

Maybe he  _should_ go back to dying it again.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Thankfully he was able to be by himself as he made his way up to the twelfth floor of the building. The musical sound of the elevator stopping greeted his ears and stepping off he already had a fairly good excuse. The guests were from Scotland and incredibly busy. He would need to charm then as much as he could.

“Mr. Neal,” came the breathy voice of his secretary as Link zipped past her desk. “How in the world did you get here so fast?”

“I sped.” It wasn’t technically a lie, though he was much closer than he would have been had he stayed home.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen,” Link greeted with a bright smile so fake that it nearly hurt his cheeks. But he was always a good bullshitter, and they smile back at him. “I’m so sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a family emergency this morning. But my mother is doing well now, thank god.” 

He was always a good liar.

Talks about a merger had been coming down the pipe for months, and it was finally time. The new company from across the pond was going to be absorbed by a much larger company, and it was time to talk finances. And that’s where Link came in. He laid out the plan, the one that he had been tirelessly working on for hours upon hours, and the clients seemed to like it, at least for the most part. When they had questions, Link answered them. When they had concerns, he squashed them. He was in his element, and when they left, they were happy. He, however, was not.

He waited until the last of them had left, and allowed his normal scowl to take the place of that cheesy, toothy grin. He let his shoulders slump back into comfort and he took a deep breath before he made his way to his office.

“If I don’t have a coffee on my desk in two minutes, so help me god. And get my messages together. I need them stat.” He didn’t give any other greeting to his secretary, she wasn’t really worthy of his time. He was important, too important to deal in small talk. He had an agenda, and it needed to be completed, and it was her job to help him do just that.

Barbara placed a large cup of black coffee with three sugars onto his desk, then gave Link a moment to look up from his laptop. She was used to this frazzled energy. Way _too_  used to it if you pushed her to talk about it.

“Need a clean suit,” he huffed, more to laptop screen than to the woman standing across from his desk, but she nodded just the same as if had spoken to her directly.

“Yes sir,” she said softly, and the words sparked a shudder that Link could barely cover.

For the first time that morning his gaze moved towards his secretary, and he didn't like the slightly concerned look he got back.

“Are you all right?”

There was a short shake of his head though he said that he was fine. The slight tap of his glasses hit his ears as he placed them in the desk to wipe his tired eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking of the man in the hotel room. The green eyes, the beard. The way his voice seemed to know just what tone to use. Just  _everything_.

He thought about the way he changed him. Link Neal wasn’t typically the type of man to roll over and let metaphorical punches be thrown at him; not without giving it back twice as hard as he’d received, and yet he literally got on his knees for a man he was paying to control him. Crawled to him and told him everything he hated about himself. It was disgusting and it was bliss.

The power, the responsibility, the everything that Link held in his day to day settled on his shoulders and his knees were giving out from the weight. That insanely tall man took it from him and held it in his hands like it was nothing. He took his burdens and a little bit of his self respect and rolled it into a pretty little package and gave it back to Link on an illustrious silver platter. He gave Link what he didn’t have; a release. He couldn’t wait for next Wednesday. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as we continue all of our Rhink stories. Comments and kudos help encourage us! <3

Link narrowed his eyes again at the screen of his phone. He  _ understood _ the words as he scrolled down for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but he still was trying  _ connect _ the words to a reasonable conclusion. The instructions that his teacher had sent him had been  _ too _ simple and yet, the cryptic quality to them had sent a tingle through his body that had caused him to physically groan. If it was a groan out of anticipation or out of frustration though? 

That was a much better question. 

_ Montage Beverly Hills. Room 352. 7:45pm sharp. Bring a small item from your workplace that reminds you of how tired you are of always having to be in control. Wear something uncomplicated. _

He only realized that he was sweating when he felt a couple of drops collecting on his forehead. Link swallowed hard, placed his thumb against the screen of his smart phone and swiped up revealing his response.

_ Yes teacher. _

Oddly enough, it was when unlacing his dress shoes that Link's heart fluttered with a feeling very close to panic. Then a wave of what was absolutely frustration this time. His eyes raked his overly huge walk in closet with perfectly arranged shoes of every variety and for every occasion that Link's brain could imagine. What is hell was he going to dress in?

_ Wear something uncomplicated. _

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Meanwhile Rhett was already in the hotel room and getting prepared. He hummed as he adjusted a couple of straps on one of his favorite toys. This one a small prostate vibrator. The soft silicon felt pliable and slightly warm in his right hand. There was no actual  _ plan  _ to use it tonight, but being a Dom had taught Rhett that sometimes plans break apart and reform during a scene. The art of being able to adjust and refocus was essential for not losing control of a scene. His years of experience, Rhett could tell that his student was going to be a challenge. He smirked, slightly surprised at how much he liked that idea.

The vibration alert from his candy red apple phone pulled him out of his thoughts. His smirk got a little bigger knowing already who it was. What greeted him after he placed his password and clicked on his message icon was a picture message. Though the image was slightly blurry, there was very little doubt of what Rhett was viewing. An obscenely large walk in closet which was almost painfully organized. The finely tailored suits were on the left side along with dozens of pairs of shiny dress shoes on the plush carpets floor. Each of them arranged like patient little soldiers waiting to be eventually worn at some vague point in the future. 

On the right and straight ahead there were different shirts and slacks of different styles and seasons. Placing the phone a little closer to his face Rhett could just make out a few pairs of blue jeans poking at the far back corner. Then the next message made the palm of his hand vibrate as it came in.

_ Too many choices. Please help, sir. _

Rhett chuckled loudly. He had been used to having rich clients. It was fairly assumed that the men and women who he serviced had nice bank accounts. If not than they would never be able to afford him. Not that Rhett expected lavish supplies or luxurious places to meet up, but there was a certain level of elegance that he wanted to present. Then there would be the trust to explore the more simple. Rhett had visited the houses of the uncomfortably wealthy. Underneath every impeccable one of his clients was still the heart of something much smaller and more beautiful to unleash. His student was no different, but still the way that mind worked fascinated Rhett. 

During their first meet up, the student was very observant. He made a point of listening to words Rhett said and  _ didn't  _ say about kissing. The student had been able to get that this whole bond between them was about learning how to accept being loved and not about just getting off. Out of all the requests his new client could have thrown out as Rhett was leaving, and Rhett had heard them all, it was to touch his  _ beard  _ for God's sake.

Yet there was a dichotomy that Rhett relished in. The rush to drink an alcoholic beverage that Rhett had warned him about. The way the student needed to see what envelope to push knowing that Rhett could just call off the whole thing and keep his servicing cost already fronted. The fact that this man who had  _ just  _ met him was sending him a detailed picture of part of the inside of a house.

Rhett could feel his groin twitch. This client was unpredictable, but still there was enough submission in him to tell Rhett that he  _ needed _ a challenge. This client, was both calculating  _ and _ reckless. Rhett thought for a few moments, smiled, and then began to type out a reply.

Link paced when he was nervous. He always had regardless of the age he was. His phone chimed with a new text message, and he finally exhaled.

_ Blue jeans. White sneakers. As for the shirt, have it match to color of my eyes. Let's see if you paid attention. _

His anxiety moved from his chest to his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick, but at least these were clear instructions. Link could handle that. The jeans and sneakers were grabbed and placed in the bedroom quickly enough, with a few fluffy bath towels folded neatly in the master bathroom. He made a point going a couple extra times the full length of his body, with doing a small trim up of his pubic hair. His teacher had been very direct about sex not happening yet, but Link still wanted to look as well groomed as he could. 

Then he dried off his body and dried and brushed his hair. Then reconsidered his decision to gel it not knowing how sweaty things might get. He decided to just manage with just brushing his hair only tonight. Lastly he headed back to the closet, dressed completely except for a shirt. Link was fairly confident about his teacher's eye color. He was convinced as to the hazel-green quality of them. It was obvious with the text that his teacher realized how much Link had been stealing side long glances at the bearded face. Link sighed, his fingers pulling at two shirts that were slightly different. One had more of the hazy gray of the eyes he remembers falling into. He puts the other shirt back, and in another moment he is finally ready to leave for Montage Beverly Hills.

Taking his car over to such a flashy and well known hotel was not a good idea. Even if his face wasn't the most well known in LA by a long shot, it made more sense to be as discreet as Link could be. He took an Uber with a driver who thankfully didn't talk much. The room was already paid for via a private account, and the woman at the front desk smiled as she gave Link a card key. 

“I like that you're early again,” Rhett remarked when Link entered the room. “Very respectful.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Link swallowed hard when he saw what Rhett was wearing tonight. He was dressed in an impeccable three piece suit complete with what looked remarkably like Alexander McQueen dress loafers. The shiny black top and red heels were confirming this, and Link could actually feel his jaw drop. Rhett chuckled, and then pulled up the black pant leg to let Link stare a little bit more. Link had at least two pairs in his own closet, and they were not cheap by any degree. 

“Just admiring my taste in footwear,” Rhett asked, a small smile gracing his features. “Or have we found another kink?”

Link’s cheeks burned and he shook his head. He was thrown by the wardrobe and his body was tingling with a rush of too many emotions. Rhett looked amazing in what he wore during their first time together, but in a suit?  _ Oh my gosh _ . 

“I...no sir, just…”

Link was reeling, but he couldn’t understand why. It’s not like people who were in the business of sex only wore leather and bondage gear. They were regular people who took out the trash, paid bills and went to the grocery store. Normal people who could wear nice suits.

“Breathe, my student,” Rhett said, looking slightly concerned at the reaction. He already was moving towards Link and before Link had been able to connect that Rhett had crossed the room, there he was, gripping onto his arms with his large hands. Taking deep calm breaths and encouraging Link to mirror him. This wasn’t helping Link feel any less self conscience about what was going on.  _ Get it the fuck together. He’s just wearing a suit.  _

_ “ _ Link,” he stuttered, swallowing thickly around his own name, and Rhett raised an eyebrow. The thick and sharp arch painting the perfect portrait of a strong man that was completely in charge. The darkness that accompanied it made Link tingle from head to toe. Made his skin crawl like it was begging to be touched. 

“Link?”

“My name. It’s Link. I think… I’d like to hear you say it. If you would, please, sir?” 

“Take a seat now. Relax.”


	7. Chapter 7

Link did as instructed, and sat in the offered chair, positioned to face an adjacent couch that Rhett casually sat in. One ankle crossed over the other knee, his arm slung around the back; he was the picture of relaxation. He was calm. He did have the tremble or the nerves that Link did. 

 

“Tell me,” Rhett began, “about your week. About work. Your home life. Anything you’d like. Don’t spare any details.”

Link swallowed again and nodded, as his fingers twirled in his lap and his foot tapped against the floor.

“Sit still,” Rhett commanded, voice firm and direct, and Link did as instructed without protest, though it was clear he was struggling not to move.

“You need to breathe. That’s it, good boy. Fidgeting is the sign of a weakness. And you aren’t weak, are you? We already talked about that last time, didn't we?

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. We did talk about me not being weak,” Link told him, much stronger and with his head held high. Rhett smiled warmly at him and nodded his approval.

“Good. Now, please. About your week?”

“Right,” Link began again, this time without so much as a twitch of his fingers. He  _ was  _ strong. He didn’t have to be afraid. “Um, we have a big merger going on at work. It’s uh, it’s a lot. There’s deadlines and deals with accompanying paperwork. And it’s my job to oversee the entire project. It’s weighing heavy on my shoulders.”

“I see,” Rhett told him as he stood and took deliberate steps toward Link. “Continue.”

“I- can I ask what you’re doing, sir?”

Rhett had begun to circle Link slowly, just walking around him, waiting for Link to begin again. There was no rush to his pace and no malice in his eyes. Just a watchful curiosity.

“No,” he answered simply and continued to move.

“I… okay, anyway. My staff… they’re um-ow!” He hissed, as he felt a harsh tug at his hair.

“Educated men don’t use words like, ‘um,’ as their commas. This must just be another thing that I need to teach you, and I intend to do it. Plan your words carefully.”

“I’m sorry sir. My staff are incapable. They’d probably, uh,” he felt another tug, but this time tamed his noises of pain down to a harsh intake of breath.

“Try again.”

“My staff are incapable. They wouldn’t get anything accomplished without my help.”

“Good. Much better,” Rhett praised, and this time instead of a tug, Link was blessed with a light scratching at his scalp. “Now tell me, why are you so stressed? You can’t handle the responsibility?”

“No, I mean, yes, sir, I can. It’s just that… this is a big deal. For my firm and for me professionally. This could make or break my career.”

“Mmm, I understand. How did you get to be in such a valuable role?”

“A lot of hard work, sir,” Link told him truthfully. He wasn’t a stranger to eighty hour work weeks or running on coffee instead of sleep. He’d written and typed his fingers to the bones. Analyzed and planned and organized. He deserved to be where he was.

“So you like putting in the effort for things that take time?” Rhett asked and stopped walking right in front of Link. He stared down at him and Link stared up.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good, Link. That’s very good.”

Rhett couldn’t help but smile when he saw the other man relax at hearing the sound of his own name. It wasn’t customary in any way to start using the actual names of his clients until some real time had passed. When there was trust earned and softer moments figured out, but Rhett also learned how to listen to his instincts, and they were telling him that his student - that Link - needed this.

“Did you look through the last email I sent you?”

Link nodded, his eyes still looking up into the other man’s eyes.

“Yes sir. Did you not receive my - “

“I did, yes,” Rhett said softly, taking a moment to move close enough so that his waistline was right in front of Link’s face. “And you answered the questions in lots of details. I appreciate that.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Rhett knelt down so that he was on his knees in front of Link. The adjustment in height caused a small noise to leave Link’s throat as he now looked slightly down to look at the bearded face. Then Rhett leaned over, and his hairy chin rested in the small area that connected his belly and chest. The green-hazel eyes glistened as he was blinked up to slowly.

“How do you think that you did, Link?”

“S-sir?”

Rhett chuckled again, and pulled at the shirt fabric that Link was wearing. The tug felt was too good, and a groan escaped from Link’s lips.

“Oh! I think that I matched the color well with your eyes sir, but...you are the one who decides in the end, sir.”

Rhett smiled again, and this time the reward was the feeling of Rhett’s long fingers dragging across Link’s bare arms and clothed shoulders Then a soft touch of the fingertips to his jawline. Link’s eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed the feather light sensation.

“Rhett,” Link heard him whisper, and Link’s eyes opened up again. “Our relationship will never be about me knowing something about you that could be dangerous, Link. If I know your name, then you should know mine in return. It’s Rhett.”

“I… should I call you Rhett, then? Or… sir?”

“I’d prefer it if you would call me sir. But that’s going to be for you to decide. If you think I should be given respect, then sir will work. Other wise… you tell me, and I’ll correct my behavior. Okay, Link?”

Link smiled down at him, filled with gratitude and wonder. How had he gotten so lucky? He really felt that he was undeserving of Rhett’s attention, but he’d soak in every moment granted to him.

“Okay, sir.”

Rhett hummed again, and placed his hands onto Link’s legs and gave a gentle squeeze. Link smile got even bigger.

“Did you bring an item from your work like I requested?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bring it to me, then.”

Rhett shifted back up to his feet and allowed Link to get up. He watched as the smaller man crossed the room to his small travel bag, and after a few moments of looking he pulled out a small gold object and handed it to Rhett. It was a writing pen, with the initials CLN deeply engraved on the side.

“Are these your initials?”

“Yes, sir. They are.”

Rhett smiled down, knowing that Link didn’t offer up anymore information that was asked of him. Good,, that’s perfect, just what he wanted.

“Tell me, Link, what do they stand for?”

“Charles Lincoln Neal, sir.”

Rhett continued his circling, knowing that it often out his target on edge. Just where he wanted them. Unaware and uneasy.

“Charles. Hmm, Link suits you far better.”

Link swallowed thickly, the big of his Adam’s apple clearly visible to Rhett.

“Thank me, Link.”

“Thank you, sir. I- I chose it purposefully.”

“Oh?”

Rhett’s hands found the dark crop of hair again, but Link deserves no punishment, and his fingers were graceful as they ran through it.

“Is there a reason behind the nickname?”

“Yes sir, there is.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

Link nodded, and leaned in to the delicate touch of Rhett, to which Rhett only gave more. His fingers scraped against the skin of Link’s scalp, soothing and enticing more than Link was willing to give.

“It’s, uh,” another sharp pull and Link corrected himself. “It’s something my father wasn’t…. sir.”

“Mm, I see. So you’re a junior then?”

“A third. Actually.”

Rhett stopped his ministrations and settled, once again, in front of Link, and crouched down, this time at eye level.

“Breaking out of daddy’s shadow, then?”

Link nodded, eyes wide, and his hair was tugged again.

“Verbally, Link. I wanna hear that sweet voice of yours.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rhett smiled warmly, and for a moment Link felt as if the earth stopped turning. Like he stayed still, and everything else did as well, as if it were only he and Rhett, everyone else be damned.

“Tell me, Link, how would daddy feel if he knew you were about to be on your knees for another man? One you hardly knew, at that.”

Rhett knew he was pushing a bit too far, too fast, but that was what he was hired to do. Take his subject out of the realm of familiarity and into the world of self control and respect.

“Not good.”

“I’m not surprised to hear that. And I don’t really care. What I  _ do  _ care about, however, is how you feel about it?”

Link contemplated his answer, unwilling to say the wrong thing and have Rhett call it all off. He was there for a reason, a very distinct reason, and he was intent of fulfilling his desires… and Rhett’s.

“I’m fine,” was the best he could come up with, but Rhett bit his lip in dissatisfaction.

“Try again, Link.”

“I… want this, sir. I feel great. Better than I have in a long time. I… want you. To do whatever it is you’d like to. Please.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Rhett watched the man in front of him shrink in front of his eyes. The hands neatly folded in the back. The submissive posture almost perfect. As if Link had always understood his role. Then the blue eyes turned downward to face the carpeted floor, waiting patiently for instructions. Rhett felt his length twitch at the sight. 

_ Now  _ Link was showing perfect submission.

This was not something that Rhett had planned on at all. This was levels of intimacy that was for clients who had been with for months, and not weeks. Men and women who he had clawed and whipped into orgasming puddles on the floor before he would even grace with even a passing grade of his dick upon their skin, let alone his actual name.

There was a yearning pull towards Link that bordered on terrifying. A man whose snappy bites made Rhett want to push back just as much as press into. A delicious balance of hunger and desperation. This man - his student - was teaching him things about his own mind that he had locked away for decades. Rhett took a few measured steps away from Link’s kneeling form, and he could hear the catch of breath the smaller man made from the break in contact.

“Come closer to me, Link. I want to show you what you need to feel good. Crawl over, but this time, think about how special you are every single moment.”

Link moved tentatively, his muscles strained to keep himself under control as he moved. The soft carpet helped in so many ways to make sure that his hands and knees were not aching from the small motions as he advanced. He wanted to do what Rhett instructed, but his mind was a complete rush of white noise and unexplained darkness. He wasn’t special, but he sure as hell wanted to be.

Rhett waited for him, his breathtaking eyes watched him as he struggled to keep moving. There was no judgement in the gaze, and even though he was staring down at him, Link felt more cherished than he had in his life. The emotions of this was poking holes in the armor that he had built around his heart for over thirty years. Small circles of light penetrating the cool and familiar shell that he always wore under his clothing. It burned, and it was glorious.

“Sir...I…”

“You can do it, baby. You deserve to be touched like you need it.”

The praise rippled through Link’s soul. Warm and slightly buzzing with electricity that could power the world if it had to. His length pulsed as he groaned, wanting nothing more to stop and rub himself onto the plush carpeting until he came. He was so close already, and his teacher had barely touched him at all. This was heaven and hell all at once. Burning desire and restraint that danced around the both of them.

There was a shift in movement, and Link glanced up to see the other man on the floor now as well. His long legs bent into a lotus pose as he waited for Link to reach him. His equally long arms held out to hold him once he got there. Link gasped at the sight, and continued to move. Eventually he reached Rhett’s lap, and with a final push of his back legs he was there. His jean clad legs wrapped around the taller man’s torso, and their chests flushed against each other. Link shuddered, finally breaking out into a violent sob once he felt Rhett’s arms around him.

“You did an amazing job,” Rhett rasped, allowing Link’s tears to fall wherever they did. “I’m so proud of you.”

Link was shaking so much that he knew that if he was not being held as tightly as he was that he would have fallen away. Broken into a million tiny pieces and lost forever in the fibers of the carpet underneath them. The white noise was gone, and in its place there was only the soft sounds of how beautiful and wonderful he was. It was too much, and Link was powerless to stop his body from reacting to it. 

Perhaps if Rhett hadn’t been so wrapped up in the moment as well, he would have signs of what was about to happen. The way that Link’s nose and lips were just a little too close, or the feeling of his erection against his belly was muffled by the suit. Either way, Link moaned and came against him, turned to capture his teacher’s lips, and a kiss began.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and Rhett froze at first, his reaction to pull away crisp and immediate. This was one rule that he just never broke, even if all of the other rules could be bent and twisted if that’s what his clients needed. The hesitation in his muscles made it way too hard to brush this off. This was bigger than anything that Rhett had intended for this scene, and that would have to be talked about when giving the man he was holding on top of him aftercare. The plans for the night would have to shift.

Link squirmed in his lap, too caught up in his own rolling pleasure for this to be a calculated decision. The tears that were still collecting on the smaller man’s cheeks and clothing were real. Absolutely and stunningly real. It was so early in this for Rhett to be seeing this much of this man’s heart, and yet here Link was, desperately grinding against Rhett’s own throbbing need. The climax and relief both sticky and hot in front of him. Link whimpered as he again, pressed his tongue to the seal of Rhett’s lips, and this time Rhett opened his mouth, and allowed Link to explore. Link shuddered once more, his hands lifted up to cup the bearded face. He needed to anchor himself to his teacher, otherwise he might just float away.

Rhett at once knew that this was the right choice. Link swayed with the kiss, and the grip tightened. Inside his own mind, Rhett began to count off the moments before he pulled away. His right hand slid up Link’s narrow back until he reached the side of neck. To touch just enough to feel the pulse point until it slowed just enough to know that Link wouldn’t emotionally crash. Eventually, it was safe and Link sighed as their mouths disconnected. 

“I - I’m sorry sir,” he whispered, blue eyes wide and pupils dark with lust. “I broke - ”

“It’s okay,” Rhett replied, voice still incredible soft and kind. “Just breathe, baby. Just breathe.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos encourage us more than you will ever know. <3

A cherry red smart phone vibrated against the hard surface of the desk. It was the vicious type of vibration that made Link's eyes open with a snap and look around. For the first shallow breaths he had no earthly idea of where he was. He started analyzing at once.  Large room with plush red carpet. Half a glass of white wine on the small table next to the huge bed. The fact that he was shirtless, then after quickly looking underneath the thick bedspread, realized that no, he was completely naked.

Hotel room. Thursday night. His teacher. Rhett. His mind was already filling in the gaps before the bathroom door opened to reveal the tall bearded man. His too was naked, with his hair covered by a dazzlingly white towel. 

“Good morning,” Rhett said, eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. “Thought you would still be out for at least another hour.”

“What...what time is it?”

Rhett shifted his body towards the desk, and lifted up the phone that had been buzzing only seconds ago. 

“About 8:30am,” Rhett answered, and lazily scrolled through his phone messages. Nothing important until Saturday night. His usual round with a female submissive who he had a long standing arrangement with for the last few months. Pretty and petite with an almost uncomfortable love of latex. Rhett would have to remember to shave the night before their meetup. He didn’t want to make that type of mistake again.

“Shit!”

Link was already on his feet and heading towards the now empty bathroom and shut it behind him with a loud snap. Rhett sighed, wondering if this was going to be something that he would have to be dealing with if he decided to stay over again. Last night had been beyond intense, and something in Rhett’s mind told him to stay put afterwards in case his student had a subdrop. Nothing had happened after he had pulled off Link’s soiled jeans along with the rest of his clothing, and helped wash him off in the shower. Link was out of it, blue eyes barely opened as he allowed Rhett to take care of him. The gentle sighs that came from the smaller man’s mouth had almost been the end of Rhett. 

Yet now, the manic energy was back. The same flickers of another overworked man who had the world on his shoulders. Breaking him apart from the inside out and poisoning the air around him as he tried to cope with everyone counting on him. This was nothing that Rhett hadn’t seen before, of course. It was part of what made him such a sought after Dom. Still the loud padding and even louder cursing from behind the closed bathroom door was already eating away at him. Way more than it should be. He needed to get the fuck out of there soon. 

By the time that the bathroom door flew opened again, Link was fully dry. His slender body looked good in the morning light. Thin and toned with just enough of a curve in his ass to keep Rhett glancing over for second and third looks as his student haphazardly opened his own overnight bag and put on a light blue collared shirt and black boxer briefs. His slacks were khaki, and narrow waisted. At least this sub at a little bit of fashion sense. 

“Need me to call you a cab?”

Link seemed to just connect that Rhett was still there. He almost jumped at the voice as Rhett was sitting and watching him intently at the desk area. The green eyes shifted from Link’s strained face to his legs as he plunged them into his pants one at a time. 

“Wha? No...no I’m all right. Just didn’t mean to sleep so long. Must have forgot to set my phone alarm.”

Link watched as dawning comprehension flickered across the bearded face. 

“So, that’s what that blaring noise was all about at 7:00am? Tried to wake you up, but you weren’t budging an - ”

“You mean my alarm did go off!?” Link snapped. His arms waved wildly as he glared down at Rhett’s still seated form.  “For fuck’s sake, man. I had an interview with - ”

Link squeaked just as soon as Rhett stood up. His face was set into a stare that sent actual shivers down Link’s shoulders and spine. This was not part of any scene, and there were no specific rules to be set, but Rhett would be damned if he was going to be shouted at. 

“Let’s make a couple of things crystal clear,” Rhett breathed. “I’m being paid for my services, but I am  _ not _ one of your underling employees. Do you understand?”

Rhett watched as Link nodded quickly, blue eyes slightly wide. 

“Secondly,” Rhett continued. “You and I  _ will _ respect each other regardless of the time in place. If you have a problem with me, I will end this. If I have a problem with you I will end this as well. Do you understand this too?”

Link nodded again, though in a much tighter way.

“Verbally…”

“Yes, sir.”

There was a grunt that reverberated from Rhett’s throat, and Link shifted his eyeline to the carpeted floor. Rhett could tell that he was biting his tongue to stop him from saying something no doubt salty and withering. This did not help Rhett feel more comfortable about letting Link leave. He had seen this before the next day after such an intense night. One time it ended up with a submissive crashing right in the middle of an important business meeting. It took days to get him okay again. 

In a couple of long strides Rhett was within arm’s reach and pulled him close to his chest. Link’s head nestled underneath Rhett’s chin as he held him and began to breathe in and out. Connecting what Rhett wanted, Link mirrored his inhaling and exhaling, and soon Link could feel his heartbeat slowing down to a much better pace. 

“Until we see each other next week, I want you to text me if you start to get too overwhelmed.” Rhett pressed his lips against the crown of Link’s hairline. “Doesn’t matter what else is going on. Day or night. You start to panic or feel off in  _ any _ way at all, you let me know. Promise me.”

Link was surrounded by the scent of Rhett. A spicy aroma that was creating patterns within his skin that he didn’t want to scrub off. He needed to get going, but he needed whatever this feeling was even more. 

“Yes sir. I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

He hated that he chose today of all days to break in new shoes. They slipped on everything. The floors as he made a made dash out of the hotel room, and then the slick tile of all of the parts of his office building. Link already made a mental note to fire anyone that had any connection with thinking that this was proper flooring. He didn’t even care if one of those people were him.

Beyond being late he hadn’t had a chance to prepare yet again. This was an important day in the firm. The final talks for a law group to be connected with his company. Mr. Tate was supposed to be there promptly at 9:15am, and even with screwing off a proper combing of his hair or getting coffee, Link was over an hour late. Even his secretary hadn’t answered his calls. He assumed that she must be doing damage control. But even that had limits, and from everything that he had heard about Mr. Tate from Tate, Manning and Associates, he was not a patient man. Even when the amount of money that Link was paying was within arm’s reach.

“Tell me everything I need to do to save this,” Link rasped once he flew through the doors. His secretary was already looking flushed pink with stress. Her usually calm and sweet demeanor muddled with a strained expression for those who just went into a battlefield completely unprepared.

“There’s...he isn’t here anymore, Mr. Neal,” she muttered. “Had another pressing engagement at 10:45am, but he signed everything with me.”

This was not what Link wanted to hear. Not at all. That was why he wanted to be at the final negotiations. The contracts were ready to go. This was indeed true, but there were odd and random questions and reassurances that Link needed to get across to Mr. Tate. Even though his secretary Mrs. Bennett had been with him for years, she wasn’t inside of his mind.

“He’s not here anymore? What do you mean? He signed the papers with you? What in the hell gave you the right?” His voice was well above a yell, encroaching on screaming territory, and the worried look in her eyes only spurred him on.

“You think you can just sign papers on me behalf? Who do you think you are? You’ve got some nerve, you know that?”

She bit at her lip as tears welled in her eyes, but Link didn’t care. Let her cry. Let her realize what a monumental fuck up that was. Charles Neal doesn’t have his secretary run his show. He was the ringmaster, and it was her job to directly report to him. And not for anything of significance. It was her job to make sure that his coffee was hot and fresh, and that their guests knew which office was his. But beyond that? Oh, hell no.

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just that… that you had already made up your mind on them, and well, you’ve had a few late days. I thought, I thought it would be less burdensome for you if I… it won’t happen again.”

Link was spiraling, he could tell. His blood pressure must have been coming up on striking him out, and sweat poured from his dirty scalp. Pissed was an understatement. He felt out of control. Reckless.

Everything that he had built for his firm and the legacy of his father, and this woman is trying to derail each and every part of what he’s about. His palms are sweating as he tries not to outright fire her on the spot. In the back of his mind he is aware that she has a family of her own at home. That she has been one of the only people who had stuck around even after his father had retired and died.

“Just…”

Mrs. Bennett was in tears at this point, already looking for someway to make this better, but she has no ideas running through her head. It’s as if she can see her walking papers materializing in thin air as her boss is gathering his jumbled thoughts. It’s not if at this point, but a solid when she is let go.

“Please, Mr. Neal,” she said, now fully trembling at the fury behind the blue eyes. “I swear to you that I followed every part of the documents that you laid out. Mr Tate was pleased to sign them, and he will have his best lawyer begin consulting within the week. If you would just take a few moments to look at the agreements, you will see that everything is how you wished it. I would never do _anything_ to put your company in danger.”

The pleads was what gets Link to calm down beyond everything else. He had never been the type to push people to actual tears. Close to them, yes, but not ever begging like this. What was he becoming, other than a monster like his old man?

“I’ll look over everything later today,” he muttered fast. “Just...I’ll be in my office until later this afternoon. No disturbances, and for god’s sake, Mrs. Bennett, stop staring at me like I’m going to strike you in the face.”

He didn’t know how many times he crossed the distance of his office, but it was far more than enough. Back and forth, and back again. The entire time he saw his father, the same look that he was sure pulled at his features as he yelled, a look that he swore he’d never own. But he had, and he was so annoyed at himself for it.

How many nights had he spent listening to his father’s raised voice, alone and scared in his bedroom? How many times has he cried because he was spoken to too harshly? More than anyone should have had to. And look at all of the good it had done him. It had turned him into the exact person that he loathed, and that in turn, meant he loathed himself.

Perfect. That’s just the revelation that he needed to cap off this already horrible day. His fingers gripped at his hair and tugged, frustration pouring from him, soaking every muscle in his body and every inch of his skin. His stomach ached, as did his throat, and he probably deserved it.

His heart was already at the point of beating so fast that he could barely breathe. _Way_ before his blow up at Mrs. Bennett had made the mistake of trying to help. At this point Link had enough distance and time to really get that was what she was trying to do. Hell, she hadn't just tried. She had single handedly stopped a disaster from happening. And what did Link do?

He had shouted at her. Threatened her career of at least fifteen solid years of devotion. Even now he saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He would never forget it. A monster. _Monster_.

He needed to breathe. His lungs were burning for more than just slight inhales of air. The pacing was not helping at all. His eyes were watering with tears from lack of oxygen or from horror. He couldn't tell what. Did it even matter.

Wobbling to his office chair he sat down and pulled out his phone. Any time day or night. That's what Rhett had said, wasn't it?

_Need you. Coming apart at the seams._

Link waited and tried to remember some breathing exercises he had learned in therapy. The entire six months with Dr. Martin had been a waste of time. Too much money spent to have a crackpot ask him stupid questions that he had no answer for. Still, the breathing exercises occasionally would help with the worst of his anxiety. Clearing his mind enough to not break things at least.

His phone buzzed.

_1665 Anchor Rd. Los Angeles. Text ten minutes away. Deep breaths._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

Link wasn’t even sure if he had enough gas to get to where Rhett was. Didn’t care about it. Just had to get the hell out of his office. Needed to flee like some sort of criminal from the scene of a crime. Mrs. Bennett might have gotten a fleeting glance as he left, but she was the last person who he wanted to make excuses to as to where he was going. Between their tense conversation and Link’s almost blow up, the woman probably was perfectly fine with not seeing him until at least Monday morning. Longer than that if it would help calm things down.

The GPS was doing the job that Link just couldn’t do right now. Even if he had actually cared enough to know what part of town the address was that he punched into the device. The screen flashed and the monotone voice instructing him where to go next. The little arrow slowly crept him towards someone to take over. Tell him that everything was all right. That he wasn’t his father. That he was just having bad day. Week? Month?

Occasionally Link would look off to the sides to get a general idea of his surroundings. He had passed into the lush hilly parts of LA. The large trees loomed overhead like a natural umbrella. The shade intermingled with the sunbeams that somehow made it through the thick branches of the suburbs until soon the houses were so small and well manicured that they could have been mistaken for a movie set. Maybe that’s what this was. Rhett had somehow transported him into a film where everyone loved him, and he was always happy. 

At the next stoplight he sent a quick text that he was ten minutes away. Within a few seconds he got a response.

_ Great. Blue house. White trim. Black car in driveway. Door unlocked. _

The rest of the drive was built with gradual anticipation. It bordered on slight flare ups of dread. Link had been so focused on getting to Rhett that he just connects that he had no idea what this was. It was true that this was definitely going to be a charged visit. They always were, but this wasn’t their usual session. This was  _ additional _ in more ways than one. The money didn’t matter. Link had more money than he could ever spend in at least three lifetimes, but how was he supposed to act? Would they just be talking? He hadn’t brought condoms or lube or anything to assist if things were to progress into something more heated. Did he even  _ want _ that right now?

Before much more thoughts could enter his brain the GPS announced his arrival. The light blue house with white trim, just as Rhett had said. It wasn’t large at all, and blended innocently with the dark red house on the right side of the little college, and the lighter brown house on the left. Perhaps only a single bedroom at most, with a cluster of trees with pink flowers nestled in the front yard. It was quaint. There was no other word for it that popped into Link’s mind.

He pulled in behind the black car in the driveway. There was just enough space that they both fit. Then locking the car and putting the keys in his pocket, Link strode up to the white door and turned the knob. It opened easily, and the first thing that Link smelled when he entered the house was the faint smell of what might have been bread baking. The house was warm, which helped him to confirm that there definitely something cooked recently.

The living room was lightly furnished with a loveseat and longer couch. The coffee table was made out of a rich oak wood and delicately used. As if the owner respected it’s value. There were also small bookcases covered in books and magazines that looked way more explored. Whoever lived here loved to read and did it often.

“Link? Is that you?”

The voice was soft and inviting. Before Link could answer he saw his teacher -  _ Rhett _ \- enter the living room from another door to the right. His dirty blonde hair slightly mussed and wearing a chocolate colored apron around himself and drying his large hands with a towel.

“Hey,” Rhett said kindly. Within a moment the apron was pulled off to reveal light blue skinny jeans and a forest green shirt. His large feet were wrapped in white socks and a smile as kindly as Link had ever seen it in the times they had been together. This was a different Rhett. The type of man that Link would have dismissed with a sleepy grunt at a coffee shop if Rhett had wished him a good morning. The type of man who Link would be annoyed at himself for being such a jerk when he obviously being flirted with.

Link didn’t even know how to respond to such a greeting. So simple in it’s setup, but there were layers that Link hoped that he wasn’t misunderstanding. Either way, he needed to be closer, and Rhett taking off that ridiculous apron was the only barrier that existed. Thankfully now pulled away.

Rhett only seemed startled for a moment when Link collided with him. His muscles tensed, but then relaxed with the ease and comfort that Link wished he could bottle up and drink whenever he needed it. To help him be comfortable in his own skin when nothing else worked.

“It’s okay, baby...I got you. Always got you.”

It wasn’t just a line. It was a promise that came in the low twang of North Carolina. It was like being home but still safe thousands of miles in LA. Link hadn’t really noticed the accent before. Definitely southern but now, with the slow and steady words rolling off of Rhett’s tongue, Link knew that Rhett had grown up in the same state as he had. Maybe there were too many other things for him to focus on about Rhett. The man was gorgeous, so this made sense in Link’s mind. The impossible green eyes and the golden shimmer of hair and beard Just the sheer  _ height _ of Rhett was enough to get Link’s mind to unhinge.

“Here. Let’s sit down on the couch and breathe. As long as you need.”

Link’s grip tightened, but he allowed himself to be shuffled over a few feet to the couch and lowered. He needed to be as close as possible, so Link straddled Rhett’s lap like some sort of weird octopus creature. Part of him wondered how silly he must look. A man in his late thirties being held like some overgrown toddler, but Rhett said nothing to make this seem strange at all.

“I’m sorry sir.” Link said, not really knowing the reason why he was apologizing, but feeling like he should.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Rhett muttered in the shell of his ear. The shiver down Link’s spine made his moan softly into the crook of Rhett’s neck. “And this isn’t a scene, darling. You can call me Rhett if you want to.”

Link whined deep in the back of his throat, a pitiful little mewl that had Rhett smiling against the crook of Link’s neck. Link hugged him tighter, considering that maybe if he squeezed tight enough, Rhett would at least get irritated enough to push him away. But he didn’t, he only rubbed soothing circles beneath the hem of Link’s shirt that he’d untucked somewhere along the way.

It was odd. Almost domestic if you took the time to look in through the outside. Just a man and maybe his husband, holding each other with white knuckles and dreamy eyes. This wasn’t why Link came. He came to be broken. Needed to release the power. And at first, he was disappointed in this strange turn of events, but the longer he sat there and the more his muscles melded with Rhett’s- the more the two became one, he settled in nicely and finally felt as if he could breathe.

“You wanna talk about it?” Rhett finally asked with a voice like butter and touches like kitten whiskers. Link hummed and let himself go dead weight against the man beneath him, but Rhett didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“Had a rough day,” was all Link offered.

“I gathered as much,” a raspy chuckle sounded next to Link’s ear. “Tell me why?”

Link sighed and sat up, still straddling Rhett’s thighs, but with balls up fists in his own lap and Rhett’s warm hands moving across the fabric of his slacks.

“Was mean to someone I shouldn’t have. Lost my temper. But you wouldn’t believe what she…” he took a deep breath and shook his head. “I’m not being fair. She did me a favor and I yelled at her for it. Known her a long time. And the way she looked at me… gosh.”

Rhett nodded understandingly, almost like he didn’t think Link was the biggest piece of shit on the planet. He waited to see if Link had more to tell, but after a moment of silence he cleared his throat.

“Why do you think that is? Why’d you yell at her, I mean?”

“She took a meeting that was meant for me. I was supposed to meet with a new team that’s being hired on and, and she just went in because I wasn’t there! Do you know how unprofessional it made me look?”

“I see. And did she throw you under the bus? Tell them you had better things to do?”

Link bit his lip and shook his head. He already felt bad enough, and he wasn’t prepared for the mental guilt trip that he knew he was about to set sail on.

“No. She, she covered for me. But-”

“Mmm, no buts. It sounded like she did you a favor, Link. Why do you think you lost your temper? Seems almost like you’re incapable of seeing that the people around you care for you.”

Link’s face scrunched up something awful, and he was quick to rebury his face in Rhett’s collar. The heat of his cheeks could be felt a mile away, he was sure, and if Rhett saw his face as tears threatened to fall, he’d absolutely think that he was even weaker than he probably already did.

The darkness should have been soothing, but it absolutely wasn’t this time. It gave Link’s mind time to float back to visions of a much younger version of himself with Mrs. Bennett. Back when his father would begrudgingly bring him to the office because his nanny had study group for an hour or so. His mother still out of town. Mrs. Bennett’s desk looked massive back then. Link’s head able to barely peer over it as she winked at him as she pushed the familiar glass jar of peanut butter candies closer. His small hands grabbing at them quickly and pushing the sweets into his tiny pockets before his father re-entered the room.

He had made that sweet woman cry. Had made her react the same way that his namesake had in quiet moments in the past. The tissue box slowly emptying. The half formed apologies that had her looking relieved, but still pink cheeked.

Rhett was right, and Link hated it as much as he clung to it. Mrs. Bennett did care about him, Showed it in such soft and subtle ways so not to rattle or distract him. Brought him coffee exactly when he needed it. Dropped parts of her own life if he texted or called her, and all with an air of focused determination. The woman was a saint in a pencil skirt.

“I don’t know how to make this better with her,” Link offered lamely.

“You already did the first step really well,” Rhett answered, and thank god he was still holding him tightly as they talked. “You realise that you need to make things better.”

Link huffed at the words. It was as if Rhett was being purposely vague. He wanted directions. Not riddles. He wanted Rhett to just tell him what to do. Give a series of steps on how to be a worthwhile person. How not to freak out when the walls were closing in. To get people to smile at him because they wanted to, and not because their paychecks or self esteem depended on it.

“This is a process, Link,” Rhett rumbles against his right temple. “You don't come to a person like me for a quick fuck and a few smacks to the ass. This is a relationship as much with your own mind as it is with your sexual desires. It's going to take patience and opened.”

“I'm shit at both of those.”

The long arms tightened for the moment. A breath of air passed between them.

“I know you are,” Rhett muttered. “But you're able to do it.”

He hadn’t known Link long enough to have such a well formed opinion on his emotional capabilities, at least not in Link’s mind. It was nice, on one hand, to have such unwavering confidence gifted to him. But on the other, more rational hand, it was an annoyance. Because who the hell was he to build Link up so high that his inevitable fall would probably be enough to kill him. It wasn’t fair, in Link’s mind, that he was held to such a high standard when he didn’t want or deserve it.

“Y’dont know that,” he muttered under his breath, exasperation and frustration feeling into his words as well as cool water to a dry cloth.

“Sure I do. I’ve seen your strength,” Rhett replied casually, like it was nothing. Like his words were so assured that he didn’t have a reason to second guess them.

“You’ve seen me crawl,” Link reminded with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve seen me fucking cry. But you haven’t seen shit. Not really.”

The longer this went on the more irritated he became. Rhett’s words less soothing and more like nails on a chalkboard to his ears. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone. Maybe he would have been better off tucking his tail and sinking back out into the foyer to apologize his ass off. He could play contrite when he needed to.

“I’ll appreciate you watchin’ your mouth when you’re addressing me. Just ‘cause we ain’t playin’ right now doesn’t mean you get to forget respect.”

“Yeah?” Link challenged. “The fuck you gonna do about it,  _ sir _ ?”

It’s something that Rhett was prepared for when Link had texted him. Something that Rhett had been ready to deal with from the moment that Link had begun to submit to him so easily when the smaller man had opened the door. A challenge to his dominance. This wasn’t the first time that Rhett had a mouthy submissive. It came with the territory of having a clientele of powerful men and women. Sometimes it was hard to change your role. Even when deep inside you desperately wanted and needed to give away control. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback!

“I’m going to tell you again that you will not talk to me in any way other than your equal when we are are _not_ in a scene,” Rhett said, mouth tense and tone firm. “And as your dominant when we _are_ in a scene.”

Link flinched just for the briefest moment before he began to square his shoulders. His blue eyes flashed with defiance, and Rhett could tell that the gears in his head were turning over. Trying to figure out the harshest thing to say to Rhett. To say something so mean that the taller man would snap. Hell, maybe even hit him.

“I pay you,” Link sneered, right index finger pointed accusingly at the bearded face. “To do what I want. You don’t control shit in this, _teacher_.”

The inflection in the last word was biting and sour. Rhett could sense his temper flutter red hot, but his expression didn’t change. He just stared coldly. His lap still warm from Link’s overly pliant body against it. The nape of his neck still slightly wet from Link’s guilty tears.

“You apologize.” Rhett said softly, but the words were as cold as iron as he spoke. “Or this will go from aftercare to a punishment very quickly, my student.”

“I don’t need this,” Link grumbled, but stayed put. His fists balled in his lap, tightly wound and turning a painful, pressured white.

Rhett huffed, the challenge in Link’s eyes going right to his heart. Because as much as they were learning about each other, Link still had a whole helluva lot to learn about him. Namely, his competitive streak. Rhett was absolutely not one to back down from a fight, real or not, and Link wouldn’t be winning this one. If he wanted to act like a child, then he was going to see how it felt to be treated like one.

“Get off of me,” Rhett told him sternly, hands dropping from Link’s thighs folded on either side of him.

“What?”

“If you don’t need this, then get the hell off of me.”

Link swallowed audibly, maybe regretting his decision, maybe ready to press it further; he wasn’t sure yet. Still, he swung one leg over and off of Rhett’s lap, sitting next to him with a furrowed brow and skin creased with question.

“Get in the corner,” was Rhett’s next command, calm and cool but with a deadly air that made Link's skin pimple with goosebumps.

“Wh-what? No. Screw you,” he pushed back, eyeing the place against Rhett’s wall where his long finger pointed.

“Uh uh. You wanna be bad? Talk to me like that? You’re gonna get a time out,” Rhett assured him as he stood to his full height, looming over Link menacingly. But Link wasn’t going to be treated like a baby. He was a man. A grown man. An important man.

“Fuck off, Rhett. I’m not gettin’ in the corner,” he spat, defiantly crossing his arms across his chest as he stood, glaring up into Rhett’s eyes, daring him to push the issue.

“You don’t have the privilege of calling me by my name right now,” Rhett growled, gripping Link by the elbow and dragging him to the designated time out spot.

Link resisted, of course he did. He protested in the form of curse words and heels dug into the flooring, but it was of no use. Rhett was stronger and he didn’t have a problems with showing it.

“Get off of me!” Link lashed out, kicking and hitting blindly, even as he was shifted across the room.

“Hands to yourself.” Rhett's voice was still calm, and even in the squabble, Link appreciated his ability to pack away his anger. When Link failed to stop his thrashing, Rhett’s arms wrapped around him, pinning his them to his sides, and lifted him up just above the ground.

“What the crap are you doing?” Link screeched, kicking his legs out in a purely temperamental display.

“Stay,” Rhett hushed when he finally sat him down, but Link wasn’t listening. He turned around and was met once again with Rhett’s long arms, spinning him back to the wall and holding him tightly, encapsulating him with his body.

“Shh. You’re too wound up. Stay. Here.”

Link gasped as Rhett's fingers dug into his arms a little tighter. A surge of gentle pain ripples through him as he struggled against the taller man. Link hated that he was at a disadvantage. Rhett's height made it much harder to get the proper leverage he needed. His mind searched for the safe word to stop the scene.

 _Mythical_.

It was there if he needed it. To throw out if it was getting too overwhelming and strange. But something in his brain kept him from uttering the word, and something else much deeper inside was wanting to push Rhett even further.

“Let me go!” Link hissed.

“You need to calm down and let your - ”

“Stop tellin’ me what to do,” Link growled, tilting his head back just enough to look into the green eyes. “I don't want…”

There was an intake of breath behind him, and Link could sense that Rhett was listening for the safe word. Making sure that he didn't need a gentle reminder.

“If you can sit still,” he told him when no trace of the word to release him from his confines was uttered, “I’ll let you go. You take a time out and we can try this day over again, okay?”

Rhett’s soothing tone, silky and baritone, calming without overly trying, well, it pissed Link off. Why, he couldn’t really say, other than that still, fucking still Rhett was treating him like a child. This cat and mouse game of Rhett wanting Link to see the error in his behavior and Link showing off even more was destined to come to an end, and Link was determined that it would be by his hand. Or rather; his teeth.

He bit down hard on the back of Rhett’s hand, favoring the sharp points of his teeth that he’d otherwise been self conscious of. He shifted his jaw to dig in further, grinding and mashing away at the skin he held onto tightly. The sharp gasp behind him sent a surge of adrenaline through him, and the smile of satisfaction caused him to lose his grip just long enough for Rhett to rip his hand away.

“You little shit!” He barked, and released his hold on Link, but before he could make a move to bolt, there was a sharp tug at his scalp and the sensation of blunt force at the back of his knees, sending him to the floor.

“I don’t fucking think so, Link,” Rhett sneered, still gripping at his hair, tugging it back so that Link was forced to look up at him. From this vantage point he felt incredibly small, and the blaze in Rhett’s eyes burnt him deep in his stomach.

“You listen to me and you fucking listen good,” Rhett spat, all sense of understanding drained from his voice.  “You think you can try and hurt me? Uh uh. No way. I know you’ve had a bad day, but you better hear me when I say next time you wanna get physical, I’ll put you in your place so fast your fucking head spins. Do you understand?” 

He allowed enough slack for Link to nod his head mournfully, his previous adrenaline rush subsiding and leaving behind that same feeling of being so weak. So small. So insignificant. And worst of all ashamed.

“Verbally, Link.”

“I… understand,” Link whispered, his words worn and tired.

“You understand, who?”

“Sir. Teacher. I understand. I do.”

Link was on the verge of tears now, pitifully small under Rhett’s grasp and wanting nothing more than to fix this and make it all better, but failing in finding a way to do so.

“Apologize to me.”

Link swallowed, the muscles in his neck tensing with the effort, and closing his eyes so that he didn’t have to face Rhett when he tucked his tail.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I dunno what came over me. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be better when you’re better. You’ve gotta trust that I know what you need, okay? When I say to settle down and take a deep breath, you’ve gotta do it. Despite what you think, I do know you, otherwise I wouldn’t have invited you into my home. Lemme take care of you, alright?”

 _Home_. That word was what made Link's eyes widen and heart freeze in his chest. His home? There were rules about their homes. Granted, Link had pushed that envelope too. Had realized he had the next day after scrolling through the back and forth messages from their second meet up. Where he had been in a blind panic and had given Rhett a good view of his bedroom closet. He shouldn't have done that. Their home life was supposed to stay disconnected from what they did together. Je was painfully aware that Rhett hadn't ever mentioned his slip up. Just like Rhett had forgiven the kiss on the lips.

“Why did you…” Link started, mind rattled to figure out how to soften his accusation enough for Rhett to feel comfortable answering him. “Your home is…”

“I own this place to keep my clients safe,” Rhett said kindly. “It's an _in between_. Not my main home, obviously, but you should respect it just the same.”

So this wasn't his real home. Link wasn't sure if that actually made him feel better or worse. It's not like they had any real connection. Just artificial affection that was created by money and need. Link supplied both of those things to Rhett. It was a tight circle that fed itself. Money helped fund the need for closeness. Closeness would have to be facilitated by money. He felt weak and pathetic about this. He was a powerful man, and he was being undone by his base urges to be told what to do.

“Hey,” Rhett said, and Link shifted his gaze back up to the taller man. It was only then that Link sensed the strong fingers rubbing up and down the base of his spine. That Rhett must have taken a few steps forward to hold onto him again.

“Whatever is going on up there,” Rhett muttered as he pressed a chaste kiss on the side of Link's head. “We can talk about it. Figure it out. This will always be more than just sex, Link. This is about helping you heal. About clearing your mind and opening your heart.”

The touching was helping. The soft and tender touches that felt like statements more than sensations. Each deep rub told Link more and more that it wasn't a mistake to come here. That maybe trust was something that he could maneuver back into his life. Link muttered something low into the side of Rhett's neck. Something meant more to miss allowed than for Rhett to actually hear.

“What if I just want it to be about sex?”

Rhett hands stopped, and Link froze. He hadn't meant to really say that question out loud, but now that it was floating in the tense air between them, he decided to go for broke and travel the dangerous path.

“If I just wanted to...if I just want to pay for sex. Would you be okay with that?”

Link expected Rhett to yell at him, or at the very least push him away in disgust. What he did was so much more terrifying. His long arms wrapped around him and squeezed him tightly in such a form embrace that his breath hitched in his throat. 

“If all you want is sex, then you don't need a Dom. You want a prostitute. I can recommend a few agencies that are safe and discreet.”

A choking sound was all that Link could manage, paired with wide, startled eyes, Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle. He wanted to laugh it off, and he was happy that he nearly did, but there was a little part of him, a very confused little part of him, was upset at the thought. It was nice to be needed, he figured, for more than his body. He was a smart guy, a compassionate man; he had a lot more to offer, and he wanted to be seen as much.

“I don’t want that,” Link finally spoke. “A prostitute. That’s… well, that’s just not me.”

“I didn’t think so,” Rhett assured him, and lead them both to the sofa. He sat himself down comfortably, and tugged at Link’s hand to follow suit. As soon as he was down Rhett pressed against his head so that it was leaning on his shoulder, where he could rake his fingers through his hair.

“I’m glad you’ve calmed down,” he soothed, using his lowest and most quiet voice. “You’re such a good boy when you’re calm.”

Link nuzzled into the crook of his neck, taking his praise as gospel. Because, if he really thought about it, he _was_ good, wasn’t he? At least when he wanted to be.

“Angry is unbecoming of you, Link. You’re far too smart to act out that way, don’t you think?” He waited for Link to nod his agreement before he went on, keeping up the ministrations in his messy hair.

“When you’re calm and serene like this, it really shows your strength. Shows how good you can be at stress management. You’re too good to let the pressure get to you. You’re above that, hmm?” Again Link nodded, and Rhett nodded back.

“Tell me that you know that Link. I wanna hear you say it.”

Link took a deep breath and hid his face, tucked it into the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, hoping to hide the blush he felt creeping in.

“M’too good for to let the stress get to me,” he mumbled, thoroughly humiliated.

“Don’t be shy, baby. It’s just us. And I have all the faith in the world in you. C’mon now. Lemme see ya,” Rhett commanded, softly but with authority, peeling Link back into the dimming sunlight.

“Look how handsome you are. I don’t want you hiding from me. Ever. Okay?”

Link bit at his cheek, the attention too much for him to handle. But it made him feel better even so, because it was coming from Rhett, and he knew if he said it that it was true.

“Okay, Rhett.”

Rhett smiled, wide and proud and dragged a finger along Link’s pronounced jawline.

“That’s good, Link. That makes me very happy. _You_ make me very happy.”

Another long stretch of quiet. It seeped everywhere throughout the tiny house. Nestled into the cushions of the oversized couches and the tangle of limbs where Rhett and Link ended up. Rhett’s arms slowly moved over and then under Link’s collared shirt and dress pants as he laid on top of Rhett. His blue eyes closed and gentle breaths tickled the side of Rhett’s neck. The heaviness told Rhett that he had fallen asleep at least an hour ago, but still Rhett continued to sweep his fingertips across Link’s shoulders and back. The time ticked away, and Rhett did have important things to do for his public job, but it could wait a little longer.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a pleasant pressure that Link could sense from all sides. A light push of large palms and steady fingers that was helping him slowly meld back into the sweet silence of slumber to a bleary late evening. Then the soft puff of mint that gently rolled over his furrowed brow. The light brown hair of a beard tickled as Rhett nuzzled closer. It took a long moment for Link to remember where he was. He never was quick to wake up. That’s why his usually set multiple alarms. Each one there to vibrate and screech until he eventually made his way out of his bed and into the shower. 

Link inhaled slowly, not wanting to break this magical connection. That must be what it was. That he was able to stay in arms longer and more sturdy than his. He wondered vaguely if Rhett had other clients who he was supposed to meet. Granted, he had told Link that he had cleared out his calendar in case that he was needed, but who knew if that was really the case. Rhett was a businessman, after all. Link likened his profession to sales, and everyone connected with sales knew that you never were truly ever off of the clock. Rhett’s candy red phone was sitting on the large coffee table and plugged in with a cord. It was just within reaching distance for Rhett to chat or call anyone he needed to while Link had been asleep in his arms. Link exhaled, not knowing if he was ok with that or not.

Rhett grunted and firmed up his hold around Link’s body. The palm that Link had bitten slid across Link’s shoulder blades and right in front of Link’s point of view. Link winced at the way that it was already bruising. Thankfully he hadn’t broken the skin, but it was going to be at least a few days before it would not be such angry colors. He winced again. Rhett could have had him arrested for assault, but instead he been able to say just what was needed for Link to relax. Yes, it definitely was some sort of connection that Link couldn’t understand, even though he truly wanted to.

“How long are you gonna pretend to keep sleeping?” Rhett’s deeply raspy and tired voice vibrated in his chest. 

Link stayed quiet for a while longer, and Rhett’s hands began sweeping up and down his sides. Sweet and softly, no pretense behind it. It was soothing, a word that Link had begun to associate Rhett with. Everything he did was just that. 

“How long are you going to let me pretend?” Link asked, hoping and praying that Rhett would give him as long as he wanted. 

Rhett chuckled from above and held him a little tighter, and Link felt warm from his cheek that was pressed against Rhett’s rhythmically rising and falling chest, down to his toes. He was comfortable in every sense of the word, and it was a feeling that he knew he’d be chasing long after he’d gone back home. 

“Well, it’s getting a little late. Aren’t you hungry? Need to get home so that you can go back to work refreshed and… much more understanding… tomorrow?” 

Link groaned and rolled to his back, covering his eyes with his with the crook of his elbow. He hadn’t thought of going back. Hadn’t rehearsed an apology that would hopefully soften the blow of his harshness. Tomorrow could wait until just then, he thought, and not a moment sooner. 

“I think I’d rather spend more time with you.”

Rhett had seen the look many times before. It was both soft and hard, determined but lustful in a way that went beyond just sex. He’d had other clients develop feelings for him, sure, and he’d taken quick action by severing their contracts. But Link, with his tousled hair and impossibly innocent eyes, he was something else entirely. Something that both intrigued and terrified Rhett.

Intrigued and terrified. That truly was Link in three words. Quick to anger and to soften. Challenging Rhett’s ability to dominate. Rhett had to _think_ about how to take care of Link more than he ever had with other clients. It was a whole other level of keeping his temper and being stern when it was warranted.  

The soft lips opened up to reveal pretty white teeth and the quick flash of pink tongue. He seemed to already know that Rhett was considering his offer to stay a while longer. It’s not like Rhett had anything too pressing to do for the rest of the night.

Then the buzz of his cherry red phone had both of them looking over to the large coffee table. Rhett gave a small look of apology as he reached over and grabbed the device. He thumbed over to his text messages while Link placed the side of his face back to the middle of Rhett’s chest. There was a slight huff of annoyance that Rhett smirked at, and then ignored.

Link watched the soft blue light from the screen echo in the reflection of Rhett’s eyes. The expression going from general concern to actual full alert mode. 

“Shit,” Rhett grumbled. The left arm that was still around Link’s shoulders pulled away as Rhett used both hands to type out a flurry of messages. Then with a small twist of his hips Rhett was sitting on the couch properly with Link looking over at him confused. 

“Sorry,” Rhett muttered, still with his eyes on his phone screen. “Old client of mine. Got to get over to see her.”

Link frowned, but he glanced back over to the bite on Rhett’s hand. He needed to leave this session on a high note. To at least try anyway. 

“Okay,” Link said, nodding his head and grabbing at his shoes. He could feel the green eyes on the back of his head as he laced them up. 

“I really am sorry about this, Link.” Rhett said again, and he seemed to mean it. That was a heartwarming feeling. “I’ll give you a text later. Right after I’m done.”

“Yeah,” Link answered. He got to his feet and patted his pants to see which pocket had his car keys. “That’s fine...and thanks for today.”

There was a lingering glance before the door closed quietly behind him, one that told tales of already missing Rhett before he’d even left. And for the life of him, Rhett didn’t know why he was so damn affected by it, but if it wouldn’t have been an absolute emergency, he would have called his entire night off and made time for Link and only Link. He was the only one he found himself genuinely excited to see. The only one that could make him laugh and think and… be better. When he closed his eyes at night he thought of him. When he woke up the mornings he thought of him. Link had weaseled his way into his veins, and it was shaping up to be very, very dangerous.

He did his best with his other client, of course he did. He was a professional with years of experience under his belt; both in his night _and_ day job. He listened to her needs and formulated his plan, he sat with her and held her and let her cry her eyes out. But every reassuring word that left his tongue were for Link, disguised as something that she needed to hear. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to let everyone on the contacts list of that damn red phone down. He’d only left once she seemed contented, her tears had stopped and the swelling in her eyes was completely vanished. And it wasn’t a moment too soon.  

He was tired when he got home. Emotionally drained from the day. Hours with Link and hours with another left him out for most of the day, and he’d almost fallen asleep in his bed; his _true_ bed where he actually lived, when Link snaked his way back into his mind. He’d promised him that he’d get in touch, and he wasn’t one to break his word- even if he’d assumed that Link would be long asleep.  

_Hey. I’m sure you’re in bed, but just wanted to let you know I’m home. I’ll see you soon. Sleep well._

He locked his phone and rolled back over, contemplating why he’d even felt the need to message him. It wasn’t like he was indebted to him. That they were held to one another. Why he’d _wanted_ to.  

_I am in bed but still awake. Glad you’re home safe. Why still awake? Only work at night? ;)_

Rhett grinned at the words. Had anyone else asked that he might have been annoyed, but because it was Link, he took it as flirty and playful. 

 _No, actually, ass. I have a day job. Just on hold until further notice. New project coming up that my boss has me on standby for. Thank you very much. Now why aren’t you asleep?_

Speaking of being on standby, Rhett hadn’t heard anything in a few weeks, and though the break was nice, he was getting a little antsy. Never having been one to sit around, he opened his work email on his other phone- a more professional black iPhone. He was both relieved and surprised to see the very email he’d been waiting for. 

 

_Hello Rhett,_

 

_Sorry for the delay. There’s been a few setbacks._

 

He skimmed the words from his boss, not paying too much attention, until the very last paragraph. The paragraph that made the air deflate from his lungs and the color from his face.

 

 _You’ll be reporting Monday morning to a Mr. Charles L. Neal lll. I hear he’s a bit difficult, so please let me know if I can be of assistance to you. Attached are all of the relevant case files. You shouldn’t have too much to do, just bits and pieces of leftover paperwork, and making sure that their merger goes over legally smooth. Thanks for all you do, talk soon._

_Harold S. Tate_

_Tate, Manning and Associates_

 

He read and reread the name. The man who had hired him, now professionally as well as personally. He wasn’t only his dominant now, but apparently his lawyer as well. Another text from Link.

 _Just thinking of you. Can’t wait to see you again, sir._

Rhett stared at the screen as he tried to get the gears in his head to start grinding again. This was bad. Really really bad. There was no way that he could work with Link in a professional setting and still be his Dom. There were rules that had to stay consistent for the D/s relationship to stay mutually healthy. Not to mention Rhett had promised himself to never let his two lives intersect again. 

He shot a look at the time. It was only about 11:30pm. It was very likely that his boss at the firm, Harold Tate, was still up. Rhett just needed to calmly explain that him assisting with this new client just wasn't something that he could do. 

“Something must be wrong for you to be calling me the far after hours,” the deep voice on the other line remarked.

“Yes it is,” Rhett replied, and then added a title that he hadn't used for over five years. “Master.”

At once the energy in the room changed. Rhett could sense his body curling up into a smaller space as Mr.Tate gave the smallest hum of understanding to what this might be about.

“It's been a long time since you've called me that, Angel,” Mr. Tate whispered. His tone was soft but carefully threaded as Rhett allowed the memories of his own pet name to roll over his body. “What can I do to help?”

It was like no time had changed since Rhett had been the hot headed lawyer fresh out of law school. Itching to prove his value and worth to the exceptional law firm that had hired him. Harold Tate had not only been a guiding force into him crushing whatever goal Rhett had to become the best corporate attorney possible, but Harold had also been able to teach Rhett the ways of being able to calm himself when angry. To use the ways of communication and confidence to become a powerful force. He also was Rhett's first taste of BDSM.

“Master,” Rhett mumbled softly, “The new client on Monday...he's a night client as well. Seen him a few times and it's - ”

There was the unmistakable sound of a phone dropping and then fast hands picking the phone back up. Rhett pressed his ear to the receiver as he heard the sounds of his past time Dom and present time boss struggle for words. 

“Rhett,” came the deep voice again, but this time with a tenseness that Rhett had rarely heard. “Let me make sure that I am understanding this fully. You're Link Neal's Dom?”

Rhett tapped the fingers of his free hand against his jeans clad knee, biting at his lip with nerves. The sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line proved impatient, and Rhett mentally prepared himself to be chastised. 

“I, uh, yeah…” Rhett spoke just above a whisper, and was met with the unmistakable click of a disappointed tongue. 

“Rhett…” 

“I’m sorry. Yes. You’re understanding me correctly,” he amended. 

There was a sigh, one that Rhett was sure was accompanied by a roll of his eyes. His stomach twisted up in knots, expecting a verbal lashing. It wasn’t very often that he did something he shouldn’t, but when he did, he hated it. He wanted to be good, professionally and… otherwise. He also hated that even after all of this time Harold was still able to make him feel so weak when he wanted to. 

“How far in are you? Have things gotten physical?” 

“Somewhat, yes. He… we haven’t had sex. Not fully,” Rhett told him honestly. 

“You know what I think, Rhett?” His boss asked him with a silky sweet voice, and Rhett was sure he wasn’t going to like anything that he had to say. “I think it would be a great test of your skill, to see how you handle this.” 

“Sir?” Rhett was taken aback, mouth held comically open and mind racing. Surely he couldn’t mean…

“Let’s not forget that you and I had both a professional relationship. And something more. Do you think it was always easy for me to hone those skills? Let me assure you, it wasn’t.” 

The shift in Harold’s tone from comforting to explanation was soft, but Rhett noticed it right away. He had heard it when he had come to the older man's home in the dead of night. His eyes downcast just as they always were when asking permission to be taught. The only time that he was truly frightened about being told _no._

“I want to transition,” Rhett had said as he stared down at his own shoes as he spoke. “To bring the same balance to others that...you gave to me, Master.”

Even now, years after that day on his Dom's expansive front porch, Rhett can still feel the warmth of the cupped hand that lifted up his bearded chin to meet the striking brown eyes. 

“If that is what you desire,” Harold had whispered, “Then you will have that, Rhett…”

Rhett shuddered as he was thrown back into the present. Absentmindedly he ran his longs fingers through his hair. 

“Angel, you need to breathe.”

“Sorry, sir...I…”

Rhett swallowed hard, trying to calm his racing thoughts away from the way Link looked at him last night. Or the first time they began to kiss. 

“It's not that I don't want to continue with him...but, there...he's so much like me back when you…”

“This whole situation has you rattled,” Mr. Tate said pointedly once Rhett had let his last thought trail away. “Interesting...yes, Rhett...your reaction to this sub shows me more and more that you need to try continue this relationship. You're talented, Rhett. Both a brilliant lawyer and a very sought after Dom. You are able to do this, and from the small amount of dealings I have had with Mr. Charles L. Neal the Third, it sounds like he really needs someone just like you. Hell, the amount of fear his sweetheart of a secretary had in her eyes when I suggested that I just go over the paperwork with her…”

Rhett could almost hear Harold shaking his head over the phone as he paused. 

“At the end of the day,” he continued after a moment, “It's you and him that decides what happens in the scope of your agreement. But if you want my advice, as I stated before, I believe that this is needed. For the _both_ of you to grow. Do you understand, Rhett?” 

There is a strain against the small of Rhett's back as he leaned heavily against the kitchen countertop. His breathing is deeper and more controlled. 

“Yes sir,” he replied. “I understand sir.”

“Good,” Mr. Tate said, with his deep voice much more the usual rumble that Rhett was more used to nowadays. “Robert Kelly will be the main point of contact for the Westwind Banking merger, and for your Mr. Neal. Robert honestly was the only one in the firm who didn't outright refuse to work with him. You will be there as a secondary source only, just in case additional assistance is needed.”

Rhett swallowed again, but he gave a quick sound that he understood. If Harold thought that he could do this, that was a big deal. And as much as Rhett hated to admit it to himself, the idea of breaking things off with Link for what could be something ultimately helpful made his heart feel odd in ways that would take more than a night to figure out. After disconnecting the phone with Mr. Tate, he took a seat in his home office and began to start his research. On both the merger at Link’s company, and some of the more knowledgeable D/s websites that might be able to offer him just the type of assistance that he would need to make this crazy situation actually work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...how the plot thickens. Thank you for your comments and kudos. They so encourage us! ❤️

_ I am in control. I am in control. I am in control. _

It became Rhett’s mantra, repeated over and over throughout the weekend. As he laid down to sleep. As he tended to his other clients. As he ate lunch. And everything in between. He had sent a couple of non-committal texts to Link, already knowing that any other interactions before Monday would be a bad idea. He didn't want to open up any floodgate to questions about when they would meet next or anything like that. Keeping the control on his side was now more important than ever.

As most weekends do, it went by far too quickly. Each moment that passed felt like a second at best, and he knew it was because of what Monday had in store for him. Seeing Link like that would be a test to his skills, and he could only hope that he was up for the challenge.

Monday morning came, and his eyes were open before his alarm even had the idea to sound. He shouldn’t have been so nervous…  _ he was in control.  _ But the thing about Link was, he never truly felt completely in control. He was an untamable force, and with the added layer, he was was sure to find a foothold to exert what little power he could… technically, he was now Rhett’s boss. His employer. Fuck.

_ I am in control. I am in control. I am in control. _

Rhett made sure to make every choice count today. The suit a crisp dark blue blue with the same Alexander McQueen shoes that had Link’s mouth watering the last time he saw them. His hair sculpted with gel and beard trimmed. Lastly was a crimson red tie. Rhett would ooze sexuality and power, but stay cool and relaxed. He just needed to be prepared for anything today. Link could react in so many ways to his Dom meeting him on his own turf.

It only took a half an hour to get to the large building. It was just about what Rhett expected. Grand and expensive, but with the air of mild overcompensation that came from the lifestyle that men and women like Link felt like they had to be within. Even the elevators were shimmering in mirrors and bright lights.

Rhett shifted his briefcase from his right hand to his left as he pushed through the main area of the lobby to greet a older woman with a smile. Then after a glance at her name plate he realized who this had to be.

“Good morning, Barbara,” he said kindly, and the woman smiled a little more. Rhett could just tell that she much preferred just being called by her first name. “I'm here to meet Charles Neal the Third.”

Mrs. Bennett got up quickly and outstretched a hand for Rhett to shake. He did so happily, and Barbara's cheeks turned slightly pink at the attention.

“Yes, of course Mr. McLaughlin,” she replied smoothly. “Mr. Kelly let me know that you would be here today too. Mr. Neal is in his office wrapping up a phone conference. Would you like some coffee or water while you wait?”

“Oh, no thank you. I don’t want to add any work for you. I’ll just be over in the waiting area?” He asked with his thumb stuck over his shoulder at the small cluster of expensive looking sofas. If he had any guesses about Link, it was that he probably didn’t mind over burdening the poor woman. He wouldn’t be a part of that.

“Yes, sir,” she smiled warmly. “I’ll let him know. Hopefully he won’t have you waiting too terribly long.”

Rhett smiled his thanks and turned toward his destination, letting his eyes dance across the expanse of the room. Beautiful to some, he thought, but as far as his tastes went- he thought it was tacky. Gaudy gold light fixtures? Too much. Low, very uncomfortable couches? Impractical, especially when it came to such a tall man with an already irritated back.

Rhett was a well disciplined man, in every aspect of his life. Boredom wasn’t usually a factor for him, and even if it was, he’d trained himself not to let it get him down. It gave him an air of authority, and an even more professional look about him, that he didn’t need to busy himself with a smartphone or even a cheap magazine. Instead, he could sit regally and take in the scenery. And as such, it allowed for him to see Link as soon as he left his office, eyes trained down on a stack of paper in his hands as he leafed through the pages. 

“I have these to be faxed,” he told Barbara without any greeting or pleasantries. “These are to be mailed,” another stack left on top. “And these are to be scanned and placed in electronic files.”

Without another word, he turned back toward his office, shoulders back and head held high. The picture of  _ boss _ , but not leader. Cocky and arrogant with a face that dared to be fucked with. Rhett couldn’t wait to change it.

“Mr. Neal,” she called after him, her voice wavering. “The new attorney is waiting for you. His name is Rh-”

Link waived his hand in dismissal, and turned back the other way, eyes landing immediately on Rhett’s imposing figure. He froze in his tracks, glued to the floor with confusion and shot nerves.

“Sir?” He asked, and none too discreetly.

It took every ounce of self control and years of training for Rhett not to react. This was a pivotal moment in how Link would see their relationship and roles for however long this actually lasted. He kept his expression smooth and relaxed. Then let a small smile curve his lips as he held out a large hand for Link to shake, as of they truly had just first met.

“Rhett McLaughlin,” he said as he took a hold of Link's hand as it hung loosely at his side. “It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you,  _ sir _ .”

The last word almost seemed to jolt Link out of a daze. The look of surprise melted into something much colder as he stared at into the bearded face. The blue eyes saying more than any words could say at the moment.  _ Why the fuck am I seeing you here? _

“Nice to meet you too,  _ Rhett _ ,” Link replied, and even Barbara noticed to overly frigid tone. Even for Link it wasn't normal to be this terse.  “I have a few...things to go over in my office. Mrs. Bennett, if you would excuse us.”

Rhett gave a small nod to the woman as he turned to follow Link into his office. The secretary still seemed somewhat confused by Link's reaction, but she shrugged it off and sat back down at her desk. Link didn’t glance back at Rhett as they made their way down the small hallway to a large set of wooden doors near the end of the corridor. Link opened it just enough for he and Rhett to enter the large office, and then he closed it back with a snap.

Rhett braced himself. This ended up being a very good decision.

“What...in the absolute  _ hell  _ are you doing here?” Link growled. He was barely keeping his voice down, and Rhett half expected Mrs. Bennett to check in on them any moment. “How  _ dare _ you come here...to my office!”

Rhett just stood calmly. His face impassive once again.

“This is my  _ fucking _ livelihood,” Link continued, now stomping back and forth. His steel blue eyes were flashing with Rhett could only call a mixture of embarrassment and rage. “We have agreements we signed, and  _ you _ think that just because we play around that makes it okay to ignore  _ everything _ else?”

As far as Link was concerned all of the questions he was spitting out were all rhetorical. He did this a lot at work. Throw out queries to the atmosphere that were never actually supposed to be answered.

“I kinda like you all riled up.”

The way Rhett said it. The way his shoulders were back but relaxed. The way his hip cocked to the side and his hand pressed against it. It set Link ablaze. Link was pissed, and no way in hell was this going to stand. He would fire Rhett. He would burn Rhett's whole firm to the ground. And the worst of it...the fucking worst of it was the arrogant little smirk playing across his lips and eyes.

“Yeah, you’re gonna see  _ all riled up _ in about thirty fucking seconds when I call your boss and tell him I want you out of here,” Link spat, turning his back and picking up his desktop phone.

He’d nearly gotten halfway through dialing the number for Rhett’s firm when long fingers gripped at his shoulder and spun him around. In one swoop, Link was facing the other way with his backside pressed against the desk, with Rhett’s thigh pinning him effectively from between his legs. The friction was something else entirely; risky…  _ forbidden _ in the workplace, and it was all Link could do not to whimper on sight. That was until Rhett’s left hand hung up the phone and his right gripped tight at the seam of Link’s slacks.

“What was that you were sayin’, Link? You want me gone?” Rhett teased, voice silky smooth and taunting. It was candy to Link’s ears, and he grew even harder in his grasp.

“You… you have to go. Can’t… you can’t be here…” Link whimpered, his will power quickly fading.

“It doesn’t feel like you want me to go anywhere, honey. And let me just tell you a little somethin’,” he growled, lips level with Link’s listening ears. His warm breath ghosted over the nape of his neck and sent shivers down his spine. “You don’t get to talk to me like that. Not in a hotel. Not in a neutral space. And certainly not here. Not if you want me to get you off like I only I can. Do you understand me,  _ Charles _ ?”

“Oh, please, sir…”

Rhett knew the name would be a sore spot. They’d talked about his father in the past. How he was the reason that Link was so high strung. Why he struck at any pulse of tenderness with the force of a hurricane. But fuck it, if Link wanted to push buttons, he’d push right back.

“Answer me, Link. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Link nodded in response, choosing not to argue with his dick pressed between long and skilled fingers. And the way his hand moved languidly across the fabric of his pants… well, he was practically speechless anyway.

Rhett chuckled at the opened mouth gasping for air. A deep rumble that lit Link's flesh like molten lava.

“Verbally, Link. You know what I want. Don’t pretend that you don’t.”

“I understand, sir,” Link whispered, his voice ragged from the delicate contact.

“I’d appreciate an apology, for your poor behavior. And the cold welcome.”

Link swallowed hard, his throat constricting with the effort. His eyes closed tightly and he leaned his shoulders further back across the desk, which made his hips jut forward and in turn, his pelvis harder into Rhett’s hand.

“Tsk, tryin’ to take more when you haven’t earned it. Don’t be naughty, Link. I don’t want to have to bend you over this desk and punish you. Be good and I’ll think of some other way to make this right.” 

“I’m… fuck, Rhett,” he tried maintaining some sense of control, but if Rhett handed it over, he’d lose all of the progress they’d made. So, instead, he sped up his pace on the outside of Link’s clothing, and toyed at the button at his waist line.

“Oh, no. That won’t work for me. Try again,” Rhett demanded, the smoothness in his voice replaced with a low, scratchy rumble.

Link was writhing now. His hands grasping on any part of anything to keep him at least minimally grounded. The desk. Rhett's shoulders. His own legs. Nothing could keep his body still.

“I’m… sorry… sir. I was… oh, god, I was rude. And I shouldn’t, ah, shouldn’t have been.”

Rhett smiled, but only slightly, and more to himself. Truthfully, he was tickled pink with Link, but outwardly, he knew he couldn’t show it. Not yet.

“That’s right. You could have hurt my feelings,” Rhett mused, sliding down the zipper. “Don’t you care about me, Link?”

“Yes!” It was too loud, and Link was embarrassed, but still Rhett rewarded him by freeing him from his cloth confines.

“Tell me you want me here, baby,” Rhett purred, unsure why he was letting the pet names roll off of his tongue, but liking the way they sounded. And Link seemed to like them too, judging by the way he pulsed in Rhett’s hand.

“Rhett, I’m worried… about the, the business if you’re here…”

The vulnerability was appreciated. The raw honesty of it. The sincerity in his voice. He was making strides, and Rhett was proud. He stepped closer to him, lining their chests and keeping up the steady ministrations.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve never let you down before, have I?”

Link didn’t need to think about it, because really, he hadn’t. He hadn’t known him long, of course, but Rhett always seemed to know just what he needed. So he shook his head and buried his face in the space between Rhett’s neck and his shoulder, letting his jellied bones be supported by a warm strength.

“Tell me you want me here,” Rhett told him again.

“I want… _oh,_ I want you here. I want you everywhere.”

Rhett smiled and tightened the grip of his hand.

“Tell me you need me.”

“ _Fuck_ , sir. Fuck, yeah, I need you,” Link whined, high and breathy and perfect.

“Now tell me you’re gonna be a good boy and let me do my job, and I’m gonna let you come, okay?”

Link’s hands gripped at Rhett’s biceps as he got closer, as the invisible coil of his belly tightened and the flame of desire heightened.

“I’ll be good, sir. I’ll be… I’ll be so good. Please, please, can I finish?”

Rhett kissed his temple (another rule broken) and increased his speed again, only pulling away when he felt Link twitch in his hand, the evidence of what he’d just done splattering on the floor beneath them.

Link sat dazed as Rhett helped himself to the hand sanitizer on Link’s desk, catching his breath and kicking himself for being so weak. But fuck, Rhett just brought it out of him.

“I’m really proud of you, Link. You did a really good job for me.”

There was a snarky and lewd joke in there about  _ jobs _ , but this was Link’s place of business, and at least  _ some  _ of his authority needed to be held.

“Just… can you please call me Mr. Neal while we’re here? Work with me, please Rhett? No one can know about us.”

The deep chuckle made a reappearance, but Link barely heard it this time. There was too much for us to keep his legs from completely falling from underneath him. Rhett was already back as he swayed away from the safety of the edge of his desk. The faint smell of sanitizer and sex lingered in the heated air between them. Then the sensation of pressure on the bottom of Link's chin as it was pushed up to meet those breathtaking green eyes. Sincerity already there before Rhett said a single word.

“Your privacy will  _ never _ be something that we play with, Link... ever. I'm here for you for  _ both  _ sets of our agreements. Do you understand?”

Link searched the bearded face, as if it were a road map. The contours and laugh lines that peppered the skin. The moles and dark freckles that made Rhett seem so incredibly handsome in ways that could  _ break _ Link. Truly break Link into jagged pieces and then step by step put him back together again. Except is time the parts more glued firmly, and way less afraid.

“Yes sir,” he answered. His voice soft and barely recognizable to his own ears. “I understand.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with the story!

“I guess I’ll need to show you the spare office. You and any of your associates are free to use it while you’re here…” Link murmured, blinking the stars from his view. He swallowed and fidgeted with his glasses, and Rhett knew already his nerves were resurfacing. The tension that he’d only worked away moments ago were coming back as if they’d never left at all. Link was going to be his greatest challenge yet, and for so many different reasons. 

“I won’t be the one you’ll be working with most, just so you know. One of the men from my firm, Robert-”

“No, Rhett,” Link broke in, soft hand on Rhett’s chest, fingers idly playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. “I want you to do it. If you think you’re up for the challenge…” he smirked, and when Rhett nodded his approval, he winked; cocky and sure footed. 

Link was a whirlwind. A maniac in his own right. A man without a clue of what he wanted from life. Only moments ago he’d pushed Rhett’s professional help away, and now he wanted him to take point. He was scattered and vulnerable, and Rhett added  _ keeping focus  _ to his list of things he was determined to assist Link in doing. 

“So, about that office,” Link gestured to the door of his own suite, and walked towards it, only stopping when Rhett cleared his throat. 

“Um, Mr. Neal… I think you’ll want to,” he gestured to his waistband, miming a zipping action, nearly bursting at the seams with contained laughter as the other man scrambled to right himself. 

“S’not funny. You did this to me.” 

“Oh, honey, I think it’s plenty funny.” 

Rhett smirked as Link glared back at him. He would curb it for now, but it did feel nice to get one more quip in. He still had a slight ache in his hand from the last time Link had lost control. Rhett was forgiving to a fault, but he sure as hell didn't forget. 

Barbara tilted her eyes up from her computer screen as they pass her desk. Eyebrows slightly raised at the fast way that Link zipped by with Rhett's pace much more relaxed as he gave her another small smile. She returned it and the went back to her typing. 

It was clear as they headed down another hallway that Link was still processing the new shift in their relationship. Rhett could tell by the way the smaller man was clenching his fists and releasing them to some sort of counting rhythm. Definitely something that he learned in therapy at some point. Counting in time to himself as they walked Rhett assumed that ten was the magical number that Link was reaching with each hand squeeze.

Rhett made another mental note of the slight change of the way Link walked when in working mode. The shoulders stiff and straight back. The stride much more dominant and forceful. The mouth stern and unyielding in the lips. Definitely put upon to keep everyone at a distance. There was no softness within him at all. Solid steel and dared people to try to break it down. 

“Mr. Neal,” a voice called from their right. “A moment, if you could!”

Link grunted at the fact that he had to stop his stride. It was obvious that it was not something that Charles Lincoln Neal the Third was very not used to doing. Rhett on the other hand stopped a couple of steps after Link froze. His expression delight at the man running over to them did nothing to help Link’s sour mood. 

“Rob!” Rhett said happily. “How have you been?”

Robert Kelly smiled back. His wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes glistened in the soft sunlight from the window off to the left side. His handshake was strong and reassuring, just like Rhett remembered it. 

“Good,” Rob chuckled. “Busy, of course. Mergers always are. Didn’t think I’d see you until later this week.”

Link cleared his throat loudly. 

“If you just wanted to chit chat, gentlemen, do that on your own time. I am trying to take Mr. McLaughlin to the spare office to show him around, Mr. Kelly. So, if this isn’t pressing…”

Link left off the  _ then get the fuck out of here _ he was thinking inside his own head. At least for this time. The way that Rob frowned made Rhett fairly sure that everyone knew what Link had wanted that sentence to end. 

“It is pressing, sir,” Rob said back. There was a hint of anger in it that made it clear that Rob would want to do nothing short of punching Link right in the fact. Probably deserved, Rhett thought. “I sent some updates to documents to Mrs. Bennett about an hour ago for your approval. I need them returned by 2pm at the latest to ensure - ”

“I’ve already told you  _ twice _ that I don’t deal with emails before 2:45pm,” Link snapped. “Until then don’t bother me about nonsense, Mr. Kelly. It’s beneath me, and perhaps you too. Maybe.”

That did not help Rob’s scowl, that was becoming so fierce that Rhett could almost feel the heat coming off of his colleague's face. Internally, Rhett marveled at what Link had reduced Robert Kelly, one of the most kind hearted and accommodating lawyers he had ever known, look like he could commit cold blooded murder.

“Mr. Neal,” Rhett interjected, eyes shooting between the two men, his brain working to come up with a way to calm them both down before it came to blows, or worse; firings. “You were going to show us the office? We’d like to get to work.” 

“There’s not going to be an  _ us _ ,” Link told him levelly, but somewhere laced within his voice was something… something off? Something… protective? No. It hit Rhett all at once, powerfully, and it made him smile. Moreso out of amusement than anything else… it was jealousy. Of what, he couldn’t be sure, but if he has to wager a guess it was probably over him being in close quarters with another man. As if Link has any claim to him. Like he could keep him away from anyone. It was cute, if anything. 

“You’ll have separate offices. We don’t really like doubling up here. Makes us look cheap. Of course, if the two of you need to collaborate, adjacent to my office is a conference room that’ll be available to you. Come, now. Robert, I’ll show you your space first.” 

Link walked ahead of them, leading them like little ducklings to the far corner of the office. It took a good while to walk it, and Rhett couldn’t help but he impressed. This building was nothing short of pricey, even if the decor wasn’t exactly his style. 

“Here we are, Mr. Kelly. Your office.” 

Link pushed the door open with little fanfare and gestures inside. He didn’t give Rhett much of an opportunity to look inside before he was whisked away back toward his own office. But what Rhett did see was nothing short of disappointing. A tiny office with a tiny desk and one tiny little window. If those were the conditions he was expected to work in, a space less than a paralegal would be given at his own firm, well, it was going to be a long few months. 

“Here we go,” Link said after they had gotten to a small set of doors. Then with a turn of a knob they were inside a fairly large office with a desk and desktop computer. The dark brown office chairs looked comfortable and there were large photographs of lakes and waterfalls. There was also the huge window off the right that overlooked the city. The view was breathtaking. 

“Wow,” Rhett sighed as he saw the tops of distant rooftops. Link widened his eyes.

“What? Never seen the city before?”

Rhett shook his head as he still stared in wonder. 

“Yeah, of course. But never like this. My office at the firm is tiny and windowless, because I'm never really there. Work from my home office mostly.”

Rhett couldn’t have seen it, the way Link’s eyes softened. He stepped closer to the landscape, and the way the light caught his features made him look ethereal. Beautiful and graceful without trying, and if Link were honest with himself, the flutter it gave his stomach was more than thrilling. This man, in a space thy he controlled, made him nearly drunk with happiness. 

He stepped up behind Rhett and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist, and rested his chin atop Rhett’s solid shoulder. He hoped he wasn’t over stepping, and was rewarded when he felt Rhett’s weight shift a little more against him as he relaxed into the touch. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Link,” he whispered, and for once, Link didn’t mind being called anything but Mr. Neal at work. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rhett was used to having his phone wake him up. It came with the job. Both of them. It was only a matter of getting his head in the right frame of mind and making sure he knew which colored phone he was grabbing before saying hello. It was still way too dark to turn on a light, but the glow from the moon streaming through his opened window was enough to illuminate that it was the cherry red phone buzzing away.

With a grunt he stretched his hand over and took it, and within a few beeps he sighed at the text. The caller ID blinked L.N.

_Need you to call me. Important._

Within another few button pushes the phone rang, and Link answered it in a breathy whisper.

"Thank God," he rasped. "Was worried you weren't going to call me back."

Rhett was suddenly a lot more awake than he was a few moments ago. He sat up in bed, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"What's wrong, honey…" Rhett asked.

"It's the Cooper Report," Link snapped. "I need to get your opinion on - "

"Hold on a minute," Rhett snapped back. "Are...are you calling me about work?"

“Yeah?”

Link was so… callous. Cavalier. He had a complete and total lack of ability to see past his own nose, and Rhett wasn’t going to stand for it. Absolutely not. He could play nice at the office. He could tuck his tail and allow Mr. Neal to call the shots… on the black phone. The red phone was another matter entirely. And he was in charge.

“You called the wrong phone,” Rhett tried steadily, hoping that Link would take the hint and either get his shit together enough to respect their boundaries or, preferably, shut up for the night and let him get back to sleep.

“I just hit the one that your name was attached to first… doesn’t really matter, it’s fine. Now about that-”

“No,” Rhett cut in, voice hardening like ice.

“No? Excuse me? Are you forgetting who you’re talking to?”

Link was many, many things, and at that moment Rhett couldn’t think of a single positive attribute. And because of that, the whole conversation was grating on his nerves like no other.

“No, but I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to,” Rhett spat, as he sat up straight in bed. If Link didn’t compose himself, and quickly, Rhett was going to his house and help him along. He’d never been there, to Link’s house, but a punishment was needed and Link was good to get one.

“Listen Rhett, I don’t have time for this. I called for a reason, now are you going to let me speak?”

Rhett’s eyes rolled toward the ceiling and he took a deep breath, and then two and two more. Childish, that’s what Link was, already proven to Rhett before, and he was only solidifying Rhett’s perception of him.

“No, Link, you listen to me, and you listen really, really good. Next time you call me, in the middle of the night no less, you better be fucking calling because you need my help. Not my work assistance. My help. You got that? Next time you call me improperly, so fucking help me, Link, I’ll take you over my knee and give you a whoopin’ for every minute you keep me unnecessarily on the phone. You’re already at…” Rhett held the phone away to glance at the recorded time, “Four minutes for tonight. You wanna push your luck and go for more? ‘Cause I can assure you, you’ll get sore long before I will.”

There was silence from both of them. Each seemed to be waiting for the other to make his move. The unsettling calm right before an explosion, and Rhett would be damned if he would be the one to flinch first.

"I...I just needed help," Link admitted. His voice was so tiny that it broke off at the end, and died between the receiver and Rhett's waiting ear.

"Needed help with the Cutter case?" Rhett prompted.

"Yeah."

Rhett sucked in air from both nostrils before relaxing back down onto his mattress. His eyes closed as he exhaled.

"You said it was the Cooper case when you first called, Link...so, what is this phone call actually about?"

Silence again. Rhett sighed, twisting his way out of the warmth of his bed to get up and make his way to the kitchen. Bare feet padding as he opened up the refrigerator to grab at some leftover Chinese food.

"Didn't call the wrong phone, my student, so what was so bad that you lied about calling me after hours? You know that I'm here for you any time. Day or night."

Finally, a sound very close to a sniffle came from the other line. Rhett poured the clump of beef lo mein into a bowl and placed it into the microwave.

"Had a bad dream," Link began. His tone low in his throat. About the merger. That I..that I fucked everything up."

Rhett twirled his fork against the cold lo mein in the red and white paper take out container, listening to the harsh sounds of Link’s stressed out breathing. When he heard the breathing hitch, his food was all but forgotten and he bolted upright.

“Oh, Link. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty. You’re so good when you do that. Makes me really happy,” he eased. There wasn’t much that he could do over the phone, but soothing words were something he knew Link thrived on, and he was very willing to do what he could with what he had.

“It does?” Link’s soft and broken voice asked, and though he couldn’t see it, Rhett smiled and nodded nonetheless. Because really, it did make him happy.

“Of course, honey. You make me happy a lot, you know that?”

Ordinarily he wouldn’t have been so open. Then again, ordinarily he wouldn’t have meant it quite as much. But Link was special, and maybe there wasn’t anything wrong with telling him so.

“No,” Link replied, and Rhett could hear the hint of a smile lacing his words, “I didn’t know that. But I’m very glad to hear it, sir.”

Where his voice was only just a moment ago soft and broken, it was already strengthening. Rhett’s chest swelled with pride, knowing that he was the sole reason for that. He was good at his job, and Link might have ended up as his greatest achievement.

“You wanna tell me about your dream? Maybe we can get rid of those nasty thoughts if we talk it out.”

Maybe he was being a little soft, he knew as much. But maybe Link needed it a little more than the average person. Sad, in it’s own way, but Rhett was determined to fix it.

“Well, it… it was just… my dad was there and you know how he was. Or, I guess you don’t. Not really. But he was there and it was just… there was a lot of yellin’, ya know? It was such a bad dream because it could’a been real, Rhett,” he breathed, and then, softer, “He was always yellin’ at me…”

For a long moment Rhett was silent. He was barely even breathing, feeling the vulnerability through the phone, just as palpable as the counter beneath his finger tips. Link was quiet too, and Rhett could only hope that he felt his unwavering support through the line.

“Link,” he whispered, making his voice the exact opposite of Link’s nightmares “baby. It’s okay. It was only a dream. No one thinks badly of you, okay? I’ve spoken to a lot of your employees. They know you’re good at what you do… if not a bit hot headed,” he chuckled, and Link did too. “But I think as soon as we work on that, you’ll be amazing, Link. More so than you already are. You’re okay, and your dreams can’t hurt you, alright?”

Another sniffle came from the other end of the phone, and Rhett quietly placed the now empty container into the trash. Then with the phone still pressed to his ear he padded back to the bedroom, and within a few quick movements was back under the covers.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, honey…" Rhett chuckled, “but I'll allow another one since you asked so nicely."

Link chuckled back, and then the sharp intake of a breath clicked through the silence of his bedroom.

"Can you talk to me some more? Like, the way you did on our first night together?"

The implication was subtle enough for Rhett to actually be impressed. The first night they were together was nothing more than getting the rules laid out and them with settling into their roles. There had barely been any touching at all, so this had to be about not their first night together, but more likely their first time together.

"Sir, are you still there?'

"Sorry, honey. Was just thinking about that first night...where you rode my lap so hard?"

Link gave a long relieved sigh. "Yeah, that night…"

“Hmm,” Rhett mused, a devilish grin toying with his lips, “If I recall correctly, there was a little talk that wasn’t quite so kind to you. How do you-“

“No!” Link interrupted, and quickly back pedaled. “I’m sorry, it’s just… no, can you please just…” he trailed off, but his meaning was crystal clear. He needed a self esteem boost.

“Whatcha want, baby?” Rhett teased, settling below the covers with a soft smile, “You only want sweet words?”

The whimper on the other end was enough to bring his smile to a chuckle. The soft rustle in the background was clearly Link getting back in to bed, and Rhett hoped that he was comfortable beneath the covers. And more importantly, he hoped his words could help him sleep… eventually, anyway.

"I'm not sure what I want," Link admitted. "Just that I can't stop seeing you when I close my eyes.Or, hell even when they're wide opened sometimes. Your voice. Your lips. The way you look at me like…"

There was a thrum of sadness in the pause that made Rhett press the phone even closer to his ear. It was as if Link was trying to find the best way to show his true face after for so long wearing a mask. A tightness flared up in Rhett's chest, but his training as a Dom told him that moments like this should be cherished. So he laid and waited for Link to figure out the words to say.

“You look at me like I'm better than what everyone else sees,” Link finished, his breathing deep and calm. "I don't know why that makes me want to fall down at your knees, but it does sir. I want to do and be whatever you think is best. Make you smile. Make you feel me."

Rhett was biting his bottom lip hard. The things that Link was saying were nothing but liquid heat and curling flames.

"I want to feel you too, baby...but that's going to have to wait for a while, but that doesn't mean that the night had to end with you taking care of yourself all alone.”

There was a shuddered sound, and the noise of coiled springs on a mattress. Rhett smirked as he imagined Link already getting wide eyed and ready for something definitely not work related.

"Sir, how do you want me?"

Rhett twisted to the left to his small dresser drawer and pulled out a small container of lube. Brand new from just the other day. He had planned on using it with a client tomorrow, but Link would have been on his mind anyway, so why not use it with him now?

"Send me a pic of what you're wearing. Just your bottom half only, and I'll send you one back."

"Yes sir."

The rustling grew louder, and with each hitch of breath or tapping coming through the receiver, Rhett only grew more interested. More ready. And when Link let out a quiet little giggle, well, he thought maybe he could have finished right there.

“I sent it,” Link told him nervously, sweet in the bashfulness that took him over in moments like those. Where he was laid bare, metaphorically, and hopefully soon, physically as well.

Rhett chuckled darkly and waited impatiently for the notification to sound in his ear, and when it came, he nearly dropped his phone in his haste to get the picture open and displayed on the screen.

Get it the fuck together, he chastised himself. None of his other subs had ever had him scrambling like a love sick teenager, and yet there he was, supposedly at the top of his game, fumbling around in the dark like an incompetent fool.

“Oh, Link,” he breathed, once he’d calmed down enough to take in the sight.

The picture wasn’t overly obscene by any means. It was dimly lit, but even in the soft yellow glow of light Rhett could make out the flat surface of Link’s lower belly, the jut of his hip bones casting the perfect shadow against the smattering of a happy trail. He wore dark plaid patterned pajama pants, and Rhett couldn’t be too sure of the color, though if he had to guess he’d say they were a navy blue. But that wasn’t the important part. No, that was reserved for the thin material, stretched over a firmness that rested comfortably on his thigh. It was the subtleness that drive Rhett crazy, the perfect framing of a perfect image of a perfect man.

“You like it, sir?” That soft giggle asked again, and Rhett could do little more than grunt in return.

“D’you like it enough to send me one back? Please?”

“I dunno, baby. You think you deserve it?” He loved to play before he knew he would give in, but that little hint of a chase sent a thrill through him.

“Only if you think I do. I hope so, though. I promise I’ll be good for you,” Link’s shaky voice told him, and fuck, if it wasn’t the best sound that Rhett could recall in recent times…

“Okay, I’ll send one. But I’m gonna hold you to that promise of being a good boy, Link. I mean it. If I do this for you, you better not make me regret it.”

Link’s whimper only drove him to be harder, longer and more eager in his own hand- his own pajama bottoms long since pulled down. If he was going to do this for Link, he was going to one up him. He was going to make his mouth run dry and then he was going to make him salivate at the thought of him. The picture was taken and sent with Rhett’s long and thick fingers curled around the length of himself, and though maybe he was a little too old to be sending fucking dick pics, the prospect excited him even more.

"Oh…" was what greeted Rhett's right ear a few moments later, then there was a full inhale through Link's nose and a moan from his mouth for a second time. There was an almost childlike quality to it that had Rhett blushing out of his own skin.

"Glad you like it, honey. Got me so hard right now. But just cause I'm touching myself doesn't mean you can. You understand me?"

The smallest of grunts made it clear that Link had been doing just that. Touching his dick or cupping his balls or god knows what else he was doing to that lanky body to make Rhett's blood run hot.

"I...I stopped. I want to be good for you, sir."

Rhett gave a lazy stroke up his own shaft as he hummed, barely able to stop from biting his own bottom lip. It was hard to tell what he wanted to do first. Make Link tell him his dirtiest thoughts or maybe grab a couple of toys to use on himself.

"You know what you do to me, Link?"

The question had fallen from his lips without even thinking, and before Rhett could come up with a valid excuse as to why he said it, Link giggled again as an answer.

"I want to know sir. Tell me, please?"

"You make me hot and bothered in ways that you shouldn't. You turn me on and have me ignore my own rules for you. I shouldn't, and I'm always gonna be in control...but baby, you make this a challenge, and I love it."

Rhett heard the weeping from the man on the other end of the phone. It was a bone shaking cry that echoed acceptance of what this was.

"I'm...a challenge?"

"Yes, baby. You are. Such a beautiful little challenge for me to break apart and put back together to make you even more beautiful than you already are."

“Oh.”

Link Neal was a man of many words. Link Neal was the type of man who could turn a twenty minute presentation into a three hour marathon, just to sway his audience to his side. But then, in that quiet moment settled warmly under his blankets, he was absolutely speechless. Rhett’s words hung heavy in his ears and dripping down his neck, and camping in his heart. He had a way about him, something that blocked everything else out of Link’s mind, and he realized that if he were to lose their connection, he might just lose himself. It was probably a dangerous way of thinking.

“You there, honey?”

Every little pet name rocked Link to the core, warmed him and cooled him all at once. Each time he said it, it was like the first time over and over again, and he wouldn’t have traded it for the world. He smiled, despite knowing that Rhett couldn’t see him. Though, it wouldn’t be so bad if he could.

“I’m here… baby,” he played back, and smiled wider and the soft laugh it garnered him.

“Hey now, you stick with sir. What did we just say about you being good?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m here. Hands off. Paying attention. I’m good, I promise.”

Link waited patiently. He could be good. He was good, really he was. It was a strange thought, the need to be praised. The need to do just as instructed. If it were any other person telling him what to do, he would have spat in their face and sent them on their way. But Rhett… well, he would do anything for Rhett.

“Now,” Rhett continued. “How about we start with you telling me what you enjoy most?”

Rhett paused, and he could just hear a shuffle of bedsheets on the other end of the phone. As if Link was physically trying to let the question absorb through the pores of his skin. A small intake of air, and then a small weak chuckle.

“Enjoy about what?” Link asked.

“About feeling good,” Rhett replied. “I got a whole list of your kinks and dislikes, but what makes you feel like your being taken care of in bed? Makes you feel….loved?”

The question hit Link in places that he wasn’t expecting. In areas of his chest that felt not only rarely used, but too tight. As if the feelings were too large to be contained in such tiny spaces. He coughed. This didn’t help the feeling. Instead his chest seemed to constrict even more, and it was even harder to breathe.

“Link? You still there?”

“Yeah...it’s just...I don’t know how to answer you sir.”

Rhett sat calmly and quietly on the other line, and while Link usually appreciated a little down time to collect his thoughts- a moment or two to compose his words so that he gave the best possible answer and wouldn’t have to repeat himself at a later date- but just then wasn’t one of those times. The muscles in his face flexed and relaxed, only to flex again. The words ran through his head in a jumbled mess; a jigsaw puzzle that had missing pieces. He was confused to say the least, mortified to say the most.

He was okay with degradation, he’d said as much on the list he’d filled out. But this, so intimate, was too much for his tired mind to comprehend. Too much for his delicate reserve to take. Maybe he wasn’t as strong as he’d liked to believe. Or rather, as strong as Rhett thought he was.

And that was devastating. The word failure pounded against his ear drums from the inside, a loud, overpowering sound, like a tornado just outside your window, or the surf coming in too fast to be safe. Hot tears prickled at his lashline as his senses overloaded with the feeling.

“Y’there, baby?” Rhett rumbled, and while the vibration should have been a nice distraction, it only served to remind Link that he wasn’t good enough for Rhett’s attention.

And maybe that was okay. Maybe he didn’t need Rhett. Hell, the whole situation was already fucked; had been since the moment Rhett showed up to his business wearing a well fitted suit and a cocky grin. He could take control of the situation. He could. And he would. He was going to. He’d break off their arrangement, just be his boss and everything would be okay. He’d let him down easy, because Rhett hadn’t really done anything wrong, after all. He’d be calm and cool, just another business deal. He’d… he’d…

“I gotta go,” he mumbled and hurried to click the end button. It wasn’t pretty, or smooth, or professional. But it was what he was working with.

He gingerly plugged his phone back onto its charger and sat it back on his end table. He didn’t let himself cry until he was snuggled under the blankets.


End file.
